Thank you for saving me, darling
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Would you go back to those who left you to die? Probably not. Allen always thought his friends would stand by him, but they didn't. So he turned his back to them just like they had to him. And they will regret it. M/M. Tyki/Allen. Hints of Allen/Kanda, Lavi/Kanda.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I had been asked (and kindly threatened) to write another Tyki/Allen I decided to do it! I hope it is different from the other one! THat's why I don't really repeat pairings, because I always think I'm placing them on a similar setting. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

**PS: _Conversations in_ _italics_ _is__ a conversation between Allen and Nea in their minds._**

**PS2: elina thefangirl, just like you thought, I do not have balls.**

* * *

"Hey, do you think he's alive?"

"Why do you care? You heard the other Exorcists, he is going to turn against us."

"So we leave him there?"

"Call the HQ. I don't want to get in trouble because of him."

"Right. Yes, hello. We have a situation here. He's under a ton of rocks and we can't take him out. He's probably dead, sir. Yes, sir."

"So, what did they say?"

"Said not to worry and to leave him there. One less problem for us."

* * *

He could feel it. He was about to pass out. The pain in his crush feet was unbearable; his head was pounding like mad, he could barely breath and all he could taste was his own blood.

But they were going to rescue him, right? They were his friends, his family. They were all he had in this world. He saw a flurry golden body pose next to him.

"Tim…can…" He started to cough so violently that his eyes were filled with tears. "Help… Please help… me." He mumbled before he finally did pass out.

No one heard his pleas.

No one cared for him.

As always, but at least, this time, he would meet Mana. Finally. He would see his Mana again.

* * *

When he woke up he realised something: for being dead, he was feeling an awful amount of pain. Using all his strength, he opened his eyes and what he saw didn't resemble what he had thought Heaven would look like: it was a dark room with a purplish glow all around it. He was lying on what his tired brain imagined was a bed. A really comfortable one. Nothing to do with the ones in the Infirmary in the Order.

The Order! He had to go back. They would probably be worried about him. He didn't know how much time had gone by, but he needed to tell them that he was okay…

_Wait a second._ Nea said.

_What do you want now? Can't you leave me alone?_

_They are not looking for you._

_Of course they are! They are my friends!_

_They __**were **__your friends. They left you alone when you needed them the most. You said it yourself, this is not the Order and they were the only ones who knew where you were._

If Allen could have blinked and frowned, he would have, because Nea as annoying as he was, was right. This was not the Order and definitely not a normal house. No one besides the other members of the European branch knew where he was, so how did he arrive into that room after being buried alive under almost a ton of rocks?

He felt the pillow dip a bit and he then saw Timcanpy's yellow tail in front of his eyes and then touch his forehead before disappearing again. His weak hearing caught the soft flutter of his big wings and then how they stop for a moment before he picked the sound of fast footsteps going his way.

Well, if Tim had told whomever his host was tat he was awake, he was in good hands and he was not going to get hurt. More.

His eyes shut close on their own accord, but he was still awake when a cool, soft hand posed on his forehead and pressed slightly.

He let out a pained moan at the action, but at the same time, the coolness of the skin was so refreshing. Then, the coolness disappeared for a few minutes before something wet and cold was on his forehead. His lips let out a sigh of relief at that.

It felt so good.

He felt the bed dip next to him and the same hand as before removed the bangs that got caught up under the wet towel and then soft lips kissed his scarred cheek.

"Sleep. You need it." The voice was familiar, but it didn't bring out good memories. But now, the voice, which he remembered being cold and hurtful was soft and sweet. Besides, Timcanpy wouldn't have let the stranger go near him if he sensed that he would be in danger.

* * *

Slowly he got better but he never got to see his host. The only time he had even heard him was that night in which He talked to him.

_I wonder who could that be…_

_Just think harder, Allen._ He and Nea, being his only companion, started to get along quite well, to the point Allen could probably said he cared for him deeply. _You know him form before._

_Really? I remember his voice sounded familiar, but I can't place it. Do you know who he is?_

_Of course._

_Tell me, Nea! Please!_

_No. You need to find it out by yourself._ Nea smiled and patted Allen's conscience, to call it somehow, on the head. _Here, let me take over. You must be starting to hurt badly._

_Thank you, Nea._

That was another thing they had started to do: when Nea sensed that Allen was going to start hurting or was hurting, he would take over the body so he would be he one to feel the pain and not Allen.

_You're welcome. Let's do something. I stay in control of your body until night, you rest and then at night you stay awake so you can see who he is._

_Yes. Thank you. Again. _Allen kissed Nea softly on the cheek and then went to sleep, thanking that he wasn't alone anymore. Nea was taking really good care of him, mentally of course, supporting him at any breakdown he could have had and entertaining him whenever he was bored. They had even started playing poker together.

It was funny how it worked having another completely different, independent person inside his head and body, but it was interesting too. Back in the days when he was in the Order, he was freaking scared of what Nea would do to him only to have him take care of him like the adoptive uncle he was.

_Nea?_

_Yes?_

_Is it all right if I call you uncle? _He could sense the elder's surprise but smiled when Nea nodded. _I'm glad._

_I'm too. Now hush and sleep._

And sleep he did, until Nea woke him to shift. _Hey, Allen, wake up; he must be about to come._

_Okay._

He waited patiently until he heard the door open, the lights flick open and then he felt the bed dip next to him. It was then that he opened his eyes and the person he saw changing the bandages of his right arm, was the last person he would ever imagine.

"Tyki?" He gasped and then man looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh. Hey, Shonen." The Noah said, smiling a bit. "I thought you'd be sleep as usual."

"I… What the hell are you doing here? No, wait, why am I here?"

"You were trapped under the rocks in that cave and I was looking for the Innocence. I found Tim looking for help and we ran into each other so well, I rescued you and brought you here."

"Here?"

"The Ark." Tyki said as he took his hand.

"Why would you help me? And how come Tim trusts you?" Mikk didn't reply he just looked away. "Do the others know I'm here?"

"Yeah. They've come to see you. Especially Road and the twins." He explained. "You are not freaking out."

"Would it lead me to anywhere?"

"Probably not." Tyki conceded. "Well, your hand is healing nicely."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You are family. Family helps each other." The Noah said. "I know _you_ don't consider _us_ family. But we do."

_Well, they might be a better family that the assholes that left you to die._ Nea said and Allen had to agree to that.

"Does The Earl know I'm here?"

"Of course. He said he would like to talk to you once you are fully recuperated."

Surprisingly, that didn't terrify him. "Where's Tim?"

"Probably playing with Lero and Road. Or helping the twins look for your Master." He replied as he bandaged his hand again and then moved to look at his legs. "If you haven't seen it yet you might want to look away, shonen."

Allen frowned at that: how bad did his leg look? Was he going to have another scarred, dark, ugly limb?

"I want to see it. It can be worse than my old arm." He said.

"Well, as you wish." He said before he started to unwrap his left leg.

Allen flinched at the look of his foot: it was completely dark, much as his arm.

"Is it… Is it dead?" He asked, fearing the worse.

"No. You'll be able to walk and run and whatever you like to do with them once you are recuperated."

"Why are they black?" He asked as he tried to sit up, failing miserably, what brought a groan from him.

"We have to drench them in Black matter or otherwise you would have lost them." Tyki explained as he helped him to sit up. "Like this?"

"Hum." Tyki then moved back and sat right at his feet before lifting one and put it at the point his legs crossed.

"What are you going to do?" Walked asked. And surprisingly, he realised he was not afraid, but curious at whatever the Noah was going to do to him.

"It's my turn this week."

"Your turn?"

"Yeah. Road, the twins, Wisely and I have been taking turn to take care of you." He explained. "We are still fighting your friends in the Orders and…"

"They are not my friends." The white haired man interrupted, looking to a wall. "Friends don't abandon friends. I guess I've always been alone and always will be." He whispered.

"I told you before. You have a family here waiting for you to join." Tyki said and Allen smiled a bit at him.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" He said, returning his eyes to the Noah.

"I was saying that since we still have to fight the order and we can't all be always around, we decided to take turns."

That was unexpectedly comfortable and weird, to have your enemy taking care of you and… Wait, did Tyki earlier mention his Master?

"Tyki?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say Tim was helping the twins to look for my _dead_ Master?" He asked.

"Dead? He's not dead."

"You killed him."

"Nope. He escaped. No idea how he did it, though." He said and Allen chuckled at the obvious resentment in his voice. "You find it fun?"

"Quite. I should have known it was another one of his tricks." He said.

"Tricks?"

"Yeah. Whenever he didn't want to pay and had a bit of compassion on me he would just fake our dead and then we would ran out of the country."

"And it never occurred to you this could be one of his tricks?" Tyki asked as he started to unwrap the other leg.

"Never thought he would pull one on me." He whispered and then winced when his right feet was set on next to the other.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah. Although not as bad as before. How long have I been in here?" He asked.

"About two months or so. We don't really keep track of time, you know, with the whole 'not aging' thing." He explained. "That might hurt a little. Your innocence is still mad at me."

"You tore it off, of course it's mad you." Allen replied, but there were not heat behind those words. "What are you going to do?"

"As I said, we have to heal your feet with Dark matter, but obviously we can't put it on a bucket and your feet in it, so we apply it directly to your feet." He explained as he took the left one and then let the Dark matter flow out of his hands until it had covered his foot in a thick layer of it.

"It tickles." Allen said, giggling.

"You are taking this a lot better than I imagined."

"I have nowhere else to be. Besides…" he hesitated a bit in here. "You are not as bad as you seemed before." He said.

"Well, thank you." He flashed a smile and Allen returned it before he groaned when his right foot was picked up. "Does this one hurt more?"

"Hell yes." Allen groaned.

"Hm… I'll tell Wisely to look at it. Your innocence doesn't react to him as much as it does with me or Road."

"Probably because I never fought against him." Allen mused.

Tyki nodded silently and continued to cover the foot in dark matter.

* * *

After that, Nea took over during the day so Allen could be awake and talk with whoever was that it was taking care of him. The older Walker had to admit it was amazing to see how the boy interacted with them: with Road there was a resentful edge on both sides, especially on Allen's but it was disappearing every time the girl brought him mitarishi dango and other sweet stuff.

With Wisely it was ok, since they hadn't known each other. Besides, they almost looked like brothers and they had lived a similar life before being taken in: one by Sheryl and the other one by Mana.

Now, with Jasdero and Devit it was so fun! They kept fighting with Allen about who had to pay more debts. They even made a book with all the debts Cross had left them. They didn't expected to Timcanpy to arrive with Allen's own debt-book. It was at the least two times thicker than the twins and the amount of money was so much higher than theirs.

They had actually hid inside a closet.

_You are happy._ He said to the boy one morning.

_What about it?_

_You were never happy back in there. You had never been… like that, before._

_Is it bad?_

_Of course not. I'm glad you are happy._ Nea replied and ruffled his white hair and then looked at him. _Something is bugging you, what is it?_

_It's silly…_

_Is it about my brother? _Allen grumbled: Nea knew him so well._ Ah, so I was right. Now, tell me what is it, yeah?_

_I… I don't have a name._

_What? What do you mean? Your name is Allen._

_No… Allen was Mana's dog name. He started to call me that when the real Allen died._

_How did people call you before? _ He asked as he hugged his adopted nephew, mentally cursing his brother for hurting him.

_Before the circus… They called me monster, demon, abomination… In the circus they called me Red, because of my arm. _He replied playing with the hem of his shirt and looking down.

_But you are Allen now, my nephew, ok? I think that this name's suits you, dog name or not. You are Allen, my Allen, ok? _He whispered in a comforting manner. _Besides, everyone knows you by this name, not that damn dog. Can you imagine someone calling you Ethelbert, Mortimer or Humphrey?_ At that, Allen chuckled and hugged the elder.

_Thank you, uncle._

_No need._

The topic died there, but Nea was fully conscious that it still bothered Allen however he never asked again, not wanting to cause him any unnecessary pain.

"Hey Allen!" The boy turned to the door and saw Road there.

"Yeah? What is it, Road?" The boy said, as he sat up, finally on his own. His feet didn't hurt as much, but he still wasn't able to walk on his own, always needing someone to help him, usually Tyki because Road was too petite, Wisely preferred to talk and the twins… well, no explanation needed. Besides, Tyki enjoyed helping him.

"First, I need you to teach me to play poker. I just lost all rounds against Tyki!" She pouted and Allen chuckled, knowing that this was because the elder had cheated.

"Ok, I'll teach you." He agreed and she grinned and jumped on top of him.

"For real? Thank you Allen!" She said. "Oh yeah, The Earl says he would like to talk with you."

At that, the boy frowned. "What for?"

"Well, he wants to know if you are going to join us or not." She said.

"I… I need more time to think about it." He whispered and Nea wanted to slap him across the face for that, however he decided that the boy needed to see by his own eyes that his so-called friends had abandoned him.

"Ok! But don't make him wait too much!" She grinned and then walked away. "I'll come tomorrow for the poker lesson!"

"Yes, yes." He said and then let his body fall against the mattress, sighing.

He had no idea what to do: he wanted to stay with his newfound friends and, maybe family but… He deep down, he couldn't believe his friends had just abandoned him, didn't bother to check on him.

So he made up his mind to go and see if they had really abandoned him: if they did, he would gladly accept the Noah's offer and become one of them if they didn't, he would stay.

But there was only one problem… He couldn't walk.

_Don't be a sissy. You haven't even _tried_ to walk on your own because you enjoy Tyki helping you._

Allen grumbled at his uncle, knowing that this was a 100% true: he enjoyed Tyki's company a lot. He was starting to like the man a lot and that was clearly reflected in the fact that his Dark Matter didn't react as much against his Innocence.

But, he still had someone back in the Order he wanted, needed to see. So he sat up and slowly stood up.

"Going somewhere, Allen?" Wisely said from the door.

"Huh? No." He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Fake smile doesn't work with me. Used to pull that one too, remember?" The whitehead Noah said as he sat on the bed. Yeah, homeless forced smiles did not work on other homeless people. "Are you going to go there?"

"I just…"

"Need to know if they really left you behind?"

"Yeah." He nodded and Wisely did too before standing up and going to him.

"C'mon, I'll go with you."

"What?"

"Well, not inside, but someone will have to tell them that you are going to stay there, right?" He asked.

"I guess you are right." The not-so-sure-to-want-to-be-an-Exorcist agreed.

"Of course I am. Now let's go." He threw Allen his Exorcist jacket and then opened a door and they disappeared.

Allen looked the headquarters and Wisely sat on the floor.

"Be sure to tell me what your decision." He said. "Anyway, if you decide to stay, I'll probably miss you."

"I'll miss you too. You are the only sane Noah." Nea huffed in his head at that. "But we can still hang out someday." They hugged each other and when they split Allen made his way to the tower, waking The Gatekeeper.

"Who is it?" The Gatekeeper looked at the small figure in front of him. "Allen Walker?"

"Yeah. Care to open?"

"B-but… They said you were dead! That they left you under that mountain of rocks!" He hollered and the white head opened his eyes as wide as he could.

"That's all I wanted to know, thank you." He said as he left his jacket fall on the floor and then turned around.

"But… Where are you going?"

Allen turned his face and smirked. "With my family, of course. Oh, and tell Kanda that he was a good piece of ass, will you? And make sure everyone hears it or I'll be back and I'll tore you to pieces" Yeah, he definitely was becoming a Noah. He walked up to Wisely. "Let's go home."

And right in front of the eyes of the door, he disappeared.

Three seconds after, he was giving the alarm.

"What is it?" Reever asked.

"W-walker was just here."

"Allen?" Lenalee said.

"Y-yeah. I told him you thought he was dead and he just… he told me to say Kanda something." He said, obviously nervous and terrified to say that thing.

"What?" The Japanese asked, coolly.

"H-h-he said that y-you were a n-n-n-ni-ce piece of ass." He stuttered, and inside the tower, if a needle fell, everyone could have heard it.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled and Kanda felt his face flush out of anger and embarrassment and a part of him die at those words.

* * *

Both whiteheads were staring at the ceiling of Allen's room. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing much. They _did_ leave me behind. Told him I was going with my family. Gave him a message for my former lover, too."

"You had a lover? I thought The Order worked for the Vatican. Isn't that… treason or something?"

"Maybe. Who knows? They are going to pin it on him, not me." He replied and then door was shoved open, Tyki under the threshold. "Tyki?" The human asked, surprised.

"You are here." The older man said and Wisely, after putting a weird face slipped out of the room not wanting to see, nor hear, what was going to happen there. If it was going to happen.

"Well, where else would I be?"

"There." The Noah said as he sat down next to the boy.

"Why would I?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. "They abandoned me, right?"

"Right."

"Would you go back to the people who betrayed you and help them out to destroy the people who saved you?"

"Well… No."

"Exactly. Besides, I like you."

If they had been closer, Allen would have probably seen the light blush that darkened grey skin.

"You… like me?"

"Of course. You are the only decent poker player I know!" He smiled and the hugged him. "Also, you took care of me when I needed it the most."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who took care of me the first days, aren't you?" He asked softly.

"How do you know?"

"I recognise your touch now." Allen replied. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Could you tell The Earl I'd be happy to see him tomorrow morning?"

"Uh. Sure." He nodded and went to leave to tell the Earl so but a black hand caught his wrist.

"Wait. Can you stay a bit more? We could have a few rounds if you are up to it."

"Sure thing." Although he wanted to have a different kind of rounds. "I tried to play with Road."

"I know. She came here asking for some Poker lessons." He said as he crossed his legs and Tyki sat in front of him in the same position and drew the cards from one of his pockets, before he started to deal them.

After two hours, Tyki had lost every single hand they had played. "Damn, boy, could you just let me win one?"

"Nope. There's no fun in that."

"Then can you play without cheating?"

"Can you?" He shot back and Tyki chuckled.

"Touché."

They lost track of time between hand and hand and they only stopped when Timcanpy broke into the room.

"Oh Tim! Where have you been la…?"

"**Idiot apprentince!"**

"Shishō! You could use Timcanpy to communicate with me all the time and you don't do it until now? And how could you pull a trick on me?" He yelled at the golden golem.

"**Because I didn't want you to annoy me! Anyway, how are you?"**

That was a huge taken aback, having in mind that Cross never cared for his well-being. "Excuse me?"

"**I heard that you went to the HQ."**

"Hum… Yeah. I'm sorry Shishō but I'm not going back."

"**It's ok, Allen."** A second voice said, definitely female.

"M-miranda?" That was a surprise.

"**Hi. Krory is also here, but he's hunting…"**

"What are you doing the three of you together? Shishō! I can't make them pay your debts!"

"**You and the twins are doing that. They just left the order when they heard about what they did to you."**

"**Well, there's no way we are going to work with the people who abandoned you, Allen."** Miranda said.

"Isn't the Innocence going to turn back on you?" He asked worried while Tyki sat there and started to undo the bandages Allen still had in his legs.

"**We still hunt down Akumas, so no."** Cross replied. **"The biggest problem is the Vatican."**

"They are looking for you?"

"**Yes, but well, General Cross is good at hiding so I guess we are safe."** Miranda said. **"Anyway, how are you, Allen? Where are you?"**

He looked at Tyki, who was massaging his feet slowly, making the Dark Matter enterer inside his skin and then flesh and chuckled.

"With my family." He replied and Tyki snickered.

"**Idiot apprentice, tell the twins I got some more debts for them… and for you."**

"What? How can you do that to me, Shishō?" He hollered.

"**Someone has to pay for my expenses."**

"Yes. You. Not me and definitely not the twins! They hid in the closet when I showed them MY list of debts!"

"**You are with the Noah?"** Miranda exclaimed, but she didn't sound terrified or scared… she sounded, relieved.

"Well, they saved me and took care of me." He replied and Tyki laughed.

"**Anyway, take care, Allen! And thank them for us."** The woman said.

"**And pay the debts!"** Marian yelled before Allen quickly cut the connection.

"Well, I guess he _does_ care about you."

"First time in four years." He said and giggled when the Noah pressed the sole of his feet.

"I don't think so." Tyki said, serious.

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"When I 'killed him'" he made air quotes "He told me 'Please, take care of him.' I must say it was a huge surprise that he was saying that. And to me, precisely."

"He must had known something like that was going to happen. He always has had a second sense for these things." He sighed and let his upped body fall against the mattress. "Hey, Tyki?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you make the Dark matter blur in my skin? You know, like paler up the knees or something."

"Hum, sure, but why?"

"Because the way I have it know, it looks I'm wearing socks." He replied, grinning.

"It kinda does." The Noah replied as he started to move his hands up. "Get comfortable, this is going to take a while."

And he might have relaxed a bit too much, because when he woke up, he found a note from Tyki.

_**You fell sleep and I didn't want to wake. I already talked wit The Earl; he says he'll come tomorrow around ten.**_

_**Have a good night.**_

_**Tyki Mikk.**_

_**P.D.: You look really cute while sleeping.**_

_What the hell? _He thought at the last line, his cheeks burning from embarrassment that he had fallen sleep.

_Allen, go back to sleep. You can blush later._ Nea said and tugged him back to sleep.

_Hey, Nea._

_What now?_

_Why did you kill them?_

Ok. That was not a question he was expecting at 3 in the morning and he wasn't sure he wanted to answer either but he knew how stubborn the boy could be so he ended up choosing to answer it. _I just wanted to become the Earl._

_Uh-huh. And the real reason?_

_What do you mean by that?_

_I mean that you live in my head so I know when you are lying. Besides, you are terrible at it and you so need to work on your poker face._ The younger listed. _So, tell me. You are always telling me I should share stuff with you, so you should too. We are family after all, are we not?"_

'Damn the kid…' Nea thought before replying. _I was… jealous, ok?_

_Jealous? Of what, pray tell?_

Nea growled but answered nonetheless. _That he was paying more attention to the others than to me._

_You… killed everyone minus him and Road because he didn't pay attention to you? That's so sweet!_

_Sweet? You find that sweet._

_I felt doing the same with Kanda, I can relate._ The white haired teen said, shrugging. _Were you and The Earl… you know, together?_

_After all you did to the samurai boy you still blush while asking this?_ Nea laughed. _But no, we weren't. I never worked up the courage to tell him how I felt._

_Idiot. It's so obvious that he likes you, why do you think he wanted me so badly to join them? He wants _you_ by his side, not me._ Allen pointed out, and he could avoid sounding a bit sad at that, the thought that they only wanted for Nea and not for himself.

_I don't think so… He used to say he wanted someone in his lines that knew his enemy to the root… That's you, you know? Besides, you are the only one who can match him in a fight._ Allen smiled at that, comforted by the elder's words. _Now go to sleep already. You can see Tyki tomorrow._

_W-what? What are you talking about?_ He asked blushing from toes to hair.

_You know perfectly what I'm talking about. Now shush. Good night._

* * *

Allen woke up because of some knocks in the door and he stood up, a bit wobbly still and opened it, blinking at the tall handsome man in front of him.

"Earl?"

"Ah, good morning, Allen." He replied as he put his arm for the boy to take so he could help him to go back to the bed.

He didn't hesitate a moment to grab said arm. "Thank you, Earl."

"Please, call me Adam." He said and the teen nodded. "So, tell me, Allen Walker, are you going to join us?"

"Of course, _Adam_." He let the name roll in his mouth. "But I do have four… requests."

The Earl sat down on the bed next to the boy and nodded. "Let's hear them."

"First, my Innocence stays. Second, my master, Miranda and Krory are not part of the Order anymore; you and none them get to touch him. The only ones that can are the twins and I for obvious reasons. Thirdly, I want you to reverse my curse."

"Reverse?"

"Well, considering that everyone in the service in here seems to be an Akuma, my eye is going to be reacting all the time and it's definitely not a pleasant thing, therefore, I want it to detect Innocence, can you do that?"

"Of course. How come it's not being reacting now?"

"I have no idea." He really didn't know, but it was ok, he didn't care uch about it.

"And the fourth request?"

"Separate me and Nea." Allen said, looking at him straight in the eye. "I like having him in my head, but kind of takes away my privacy."

_What? _

_Shut up, if you ever tell him how you feel, I don't want to be conscious and know and even worse feel it!_

_Did you even think of that when you fucked the pretty samurai boy?_

_Oh shut up Uncle! As if you didn't enjoy that time you took over me and fucked him into the mattress._

_Yeah… We were lucky he didn't notice or we would be dead._

_It was fun, though._

_Hell yes._

"I hate to interrupt your little chit-chat that you have going on in there, but we still need to talk about that, Allen."

The boy blushed a bit and stuck his tongue out. "Sorry, sorry. This is another reason of why we shouldn't share body… Happens a lot."

"Ok. I can do that. It shouldn't hurt… much. Do you want to do it now?" The Earl asked and Allen nodded.

"Yeah, before Nea decides he doesn't want to." He said. "What do I have to do?"

"Just lay down, this will take a while." The elder said as he stood up next to the bed.

* * *

Four hours and forty-six minutes later two grey bodies laid on the bed: one had long white hair while the other had dark brown hair, both had golden eyes, one had a scar crossing his cheek, the other did not, one had a black arm, the other did not.

"That did take a while." Allen said. "Thank you, Earl." He said as he stood up. "And I do believe you two need to have a talk so I'm going to explore around and try to find Tim." And with that being said, he left the room only too find Road, the twins, Wisely, Sheryl and Tyki in front of the door. "What the…? How long have you been here?"

"Three hours and a half." Road replied as she poked his face. "So, is this Nea or Allen?"

"Hey, stop it!" He swatted her hand away. "It's Allen, Nea is inside with the Earl." He replied.

"They are… alone?" the girl asked in fear.

"Yeah, don't worry. They need to talk about some stuff." He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled too. "So, someone is going to show me around?"

And before anyone could have even moved a finger or pronounced a syllable, Tyki had already an arm around his shoulders. "Let's go, cheating boy."

"As if you are one to talk, Tyki." The just-turned-Noah said, rolling his eyes as he unconsciously leaned against the Pleasure.

They didn't see Sheryl arch an eyebrow in amusement. _Well, well, well, isn't that interesting, my dear little brother? _He thought and then they left, Wisely silently following him.

* * *

"You can walk perfectly now." Tyki pointed out.

"Yeah. I guess it's because of The Earl." Allen explained as he eyed everything. "This place is so big, I'm going to get so lost."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a terrible sense of orientation." He whined and then he felt a soft pressure in his shoulder. "Good thing is that Tim has a great sense of orientation." He said as he petted the golden golem who nipped at his fingertips.

"Ah, don't worry for getting lost, shonen, I'll always find you." Allen laughed loud and clearly and shook his head in amusement.

Tim grinned at that sound: he had never heard his Master laugh like that, but he was glad Allen could find finally the happiness he deserved. He nudged the white stark hair and rested in there, falling sleep.

"He loves you, doesn't he?" Tyki asked ash eh watch Allen cradle Timcanpy in his arm as if it was a baby.

"I don't know. But I do love him, for so long he has been my only true friend… but…"

"You fear he will go back to Nea?" Walker nodded. "I don't think he will, though. He cares for you deeply. He didn't leave alone until I agreed to go see what he wanted to show me. I'm glad I did, though." He whispered and cupped Allen's face in his hands and then kissed his middle stigmata softly. "Really glad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nea and The Earl were in the room were Allen left them, both sitting in the bed and not saying anything.

"So…" Adam started, or tried to, because he had no idea what to say. He was so happy to have The Musician next to him again and not in Allen's body because, sure, he was beautiful and sexy, but he wasn't his Fourteenth.

"I'm sorry." Nea said, twisting the bed sheets in his hands.

"Why did you do it? I never sensed you wanted to harm us." He said.

"I didn't." He quickly said. "I just…" He shook his head as he kneeled on the bed and pressed his lips against the Earl's and quickly retrieved. "That." He sighed and stood. "I guess if it's better I go, I don't think any of them want me here s..." He never got the chance to finish the sentence when he found himself being pressed against the nearest wall and a mouth ravishing his.

"I wanted you since you arrived. Loved you." The Earl breathed and Nea blinked, dumbfounded.

"Then why did you always ignore me?"

"Didn't want to harm you. Aaaand I didn't what to be rejected."

"So I just killed basically my whole family because we were stupid?"

"Seems that way." He whispered and then kissed him again. "I guess you are staying, right?"

"Wouldn't be anywhere else." He replied and then nuzzled the other's neck.

"Good. I've waited too much for this, there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go." He whispered.

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"You are not allowed to go back to that fat version of you. You look creepy."

"Yeah, Tyki has told me so more than once. Which is quite weird considering how creepy can he be." Adam replied and then kissed his cheek. "Well, I believe we should go check on this nephew of yours."

"Maybe we should. This boy could get lost on a straight corridor." He replied as he opened the door, only to find Road, who was staring up at him. "Hum…"

"You touch them, you die." She said, then turned around and left.

"She hasn't changed a bit." Nea said.

"But she is serious."

"No need to worry. I don't plan on hurting anyone from our family. Besides Tyki if he wrongs_ my_ nephew." He replied and then grabbed Adam's hand and tugged him. "Now let's go see if I'm going to have to beat Tyki or not."

"I really missed you, you know?" The Earl suddenly said after ten minutes of looking around.

"I did too." He replied, smiling up at him.

"See? Now I'm jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Allen got to see you smile during all this time and I didn't." The Earl explained.

"Well, if you hadn't turned my brother into an Akuma, Road hadn't stab his eye and Tyki hadn't tore his Innocence off probably he would have accepted a long time ago." He said, teasing and the Earl chucked.

When they did find Allen, Nea couldn't help still laugh uncontrollably while the Earl smiled in amusement: Tyki and Sheryl sat in front of totally dressed Allen; the former with only his boxers and the later was stark naked. Allen, on his side, was smiling darkly against the other two clear embarrassments.

"You didn't say he was _that_ good." Sheryl said and Nea jumped and hugged the white haired one from behind.

"That's _my_ nephew for you, Dezaiasu."

The Earl didn't pass the fact that he always remarked the 'my' and that even if he was talking with the elder brother, he was staring at the youngest, smirking.

"Well, since the game has been so kindly interrupted and Tyki got to switch his cards, how about we start over?" Allen said and Tyki huffed. "Would you like to join?"

"No thank you, I've lost enough times already against you."

"You owe me, _uncle_." He said and smirked when the elder Walker sat down next to him with a huff.

"Should have known that asking Marian to take care of my reincarnation wasn't a good idea. It was obvious that it would turn out to be a kind person."

"Yeah well, to late for that, uncle." He said. "Are you going to join us, Earl?"

"Sure, why not?" Once the five were dressed and sat, Tyki and Allen started to discuss who should deal the cards.

"Neither of you, that's for sure. You both are cheaters. I say we get a dealer." Sheryl objected. "Toraido why don't you...?"

"Not him." Both poker experts exclaimed. "Road! Come deal!" Tyki called and the girl went there.

"You still have to teach me how to play, Allen."

"Of course. You know how to deal in poker?"

"Yeah. You serve one facing down and the other 4 open." She said and Allen laughed before shaking his head to the Noah of Pleasure. "What?"

"You seriously pulled that trick on your own niece? That's the most cruel way of beating a newbie!"

"Hey, she was the one who instead in 'show me how you play poker'." He defended himself. "And as if you are one to talk about cheating! I don't even think you remember how to play without cheating!"

"Hey, I needed the money to pay Shishō's debts." He replied. "Anyway, The Earl can deal the cards and Road can stay here with me and watch."

"I don't want my daughter to become a cheater. She should watch how her father plays."

"More likely how he loses." Tyki corrected and ducked a smack from his brother.

Allen watch everything amused: he had never thought that the Noahs could be like that. They were so funny and he loved having them around. It felt right to be there, he felt that he was among kin, among family, something he never truly felt back in the Order.

"I'll stay with Allen." She said as she sat down next to him.

And in two hours, Allen was still dressed; Tyki had only lost his jacket, one shoe and the shirt leaving his chest bare (which, both Kamelot noticed their newest addition was eyeing a lot); Nea and Sheryl were completely naked and the Earl was in socks and underwear.

Allen and Tyki smirked and fist-bumped before looking at the head of the family devilishly, who gulped a bit, knowing he had lost this battle.

Three rounds later, he was also dead naked and eliminated.

"So, Tyki, ready for another ultimate defeat?"

"Bring it on."

And that he did. And he won again. And Road was clapping next to him.

"You seriously are the best, Allen!" She exclaimed.

"Did you doubt it?" He asked back.

After that, it was decided that Allen would be the Noah of Cheating.

* * *

As month went by, Allen became an important of the family and not only because of his definitely useful ability of locating Innocence but because he was one of the two parts that had been missing.

And it was obvious that his favourite 'relative' besides his uncle was Tyki since they spent almost all of their time together, he surely got along with Road and Wisely and the discussions with the twins about debts definitely lacked any real heat.

The Earl usually sent him to South-America and Africa for his missions, not wanting him to bump with any Exorcist he could know. At least not yet.

* * *

One of the things they found out in those first months was that Nea and Allen were still mind-bonded and when it came to really strong emotions and physical feelings as they found out one day when Nea woke up in the middle of the night, yelling in pain.

To say that The Earl looked terribly worried and without knowing what to do, was an understatement. Road had to break into his dreams to see what was going on and to pull him out of it and the Fourteenth woke up, breathing hard and Adam quickly hugged him.

"Allen is in trouble." She said.

"What do you mean?" Tyki asked, his heart racing at the thought of Allen being in a delicate situation.

"He's up against four Exorcists and I think someone hurt his arm." She explained and before she could explain further Nea had opened a door. It still amazed everyone how he could do it without much thought and Tyki and Road crossed it immediately.

Surprisingly, they appeared at the exact same place Allen was resting against a tree.

"Allen!" Road sprinted to him. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah. I think I lost them for a while." He replied and grabbed his arm, which was bleeding. And Tyki saw red at that: he felt his thirst for blood increase at the thought of someone hurt _his_ Allen. "But what are you doing here anyway, guys?"

"Seems to be you and Nea are still connected because he woke up yelling and when I checked his dreams all I could see it was you, hurt." She explained. "We need to bring you back to The Ark. Tyki! Where are you going?" She asked when he saw her uncle going the other way.

"I need to finish something."

"Let's go to the hotel I'm staying." Allen said. "We'll meet you there, ok, Tyki-pet?" He had started to call him that way after a bet and since Tyki said he liked it, it stuck.

"Alright."

"Be careful. Here, take Tim, he'll show you the way back." The Noah of Pleasure nodded and then ran to the Exorcists, the golden golem right next to him.

And while the other two made their way to the hotel, Tyki had finally found the Exorcists, but he found a scene he didn't expect: Cross Marian, Miranda and Krory were fighting against them.

He blinked, thinking that maybe he was hallucinating. But he wasn't.

"Are you going to stand there all the time or you plan on helping us?" The red haired one yelled at him and he joined them, much to the Exorcists surprise.

"A Noah helping ex-Exorcists?" One asked. "You are going soft." He mocked and Tyki sent him a cloud of Teases.

"On the contrary, that makes us smarter and stronger." Tyki said.

The fight didn't even last twenty minutes until the four Exorcists were dead.

"I must say, this is the last place I expected you." Tyki said as he took one cigarette from Cross, nodding to thank him.

"We were chasing some of your Akuma and I sensed Tim, which meant that Allen was here." The redhead explained as he played with Timcanpy. "We saw him running from them and decided to interfere."

"Must thank you for that. Guess you want to see him?"

"If it is possible." Miranda said, nodding.

Timcanpy led the way, resting on his old master head, nuzzling the read hair. Tyki opened the door to the room and Miranda jumped to hug Allen.

"Oh God. Are you alright?" She asked, looking at his bandaged arm.

"Yeah, but it hurts like a bitch." He replied before returning the embrace. Next one to hug him was Krory.

"I still can't believe they did that to you." He said, shaking his head.

"Not that I regret it much." He replied and then posed his gaze in his Master who sighed.

"Could you leave us alone, please?" The Ex-general asked and everyone left, although the Portuguese seemed a bit reluctant to do so and only did so when Road pushed him outside. "How are you, idiot apprentice?" Allen blinked; this was weird. His Master had never asked how he was in a worried tone. Or how he was at all.

"Uh… Fine…"

"Grey-skinned bastards treating you right?"

"Well, so far they haven't abandoned me anywhere to die, so that's a plus for them. You can't smoke in here, Shishō." He said when the eldest took out a pack of cigarettes and grumbled. "Anyway, how did you find me?" He asked.

"We saw those Exorcists so we decided to follow them. It was then that Krory saw your hair and detected an Akuma… And, by the way, I must say I was surprised to see you with one. Doesn't your eye bug you?"

Allen smiled smugly before replying. "It doesn't react to Akuma's anymore. Now it reacts to Innocence's that I haven't seen before. It's quite useful, actually."

"I see… You've got Nea there? I'd like to talk to him."

"Not anymore. The Earl separated us. Although it seems to be we are still connected. And I can still open doors to the Ark whenever I desire, just like him." He explained.

"So you are the 15th? What Noah are you?"

"The one you created, Shishō." He replied arching an eyebrow but Cross imitated the gesture. "Noah of Cheating."

"Of course." He nodded and then ruffled his hair." By the way, I have something for you." He said as he grabbed an envelope from inside his coat and gave it to him. "I'm going to go get the others…"

"SHISHŌ!" Allen yelled: he knew what the envelope contained without having to open it!

"Don't be like that. Not all of them are for you." He replied as everyone came in and Tyki, as fast as ever when it came down to Allen, was already sitting next to him.

Cross stared at them, in his mind smiling when his apprentice leaned against the Noah without noticing, as it seemed.

They spent another week together (after they had told the rest of their family that Allen was alright), catching up with each other and Road couldn't help to think that it was really funny to see Tyki and Cross sharing wine and cigarettes together, completely putting behind the fact that they almost killed each other. And Miranda and Krory were actually really nice and the most important thing is that they stood up by Allen.

"Why did you and Krory-chan leave the Order?" The girl asked Miranda one day that they decided to have a girls-day.

"Allen was the one who brought us there. And he understood us in ways that no one else could."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head, curious.

"Krory and I… we both were rejected by society. Just like Allen had been. He was the one who gave us hope of becoming something else. And when we knew that they had left there to die…" The German shook her head, brown hair following the movement. "We didn't even hesitate to join General Cross when he abandoned the Order. Allen was… is a kind a person who did not deserve to be betrayed like that by the ones he cared."

"So you are not upset he is a Noah now?" Road asked.

"If he was unhappy I would be. But it's obvious that he is not. I have never seen him smile like that. A real smile, not that polite mask and smile he used to sport all the time. Besides, I can tell you guys actually care for him. Specially Lord Mikk, am I wrong?"

The girl laughed. Bot the sadistic laugh so many had heard before, but a clear one. "No, no you are not. But those don't even realise what they feel for each other. They just act on impulses."

"Should we do something to bring them together?" The brunette mused and Road's eyes shone with interest.

* * *

But it hadn't been necessary, much to the girls' dismay, a month later Tyki kissed Allen on the lips before parting to his mission.

"What the…?"

"TYKI! How do you there taint my nephew like that?" Nea was about to jump to him when the Earl stopped him and made him watch how Allen kissed him too. "You corrupted him!"

"Uh, Nea, I think that is actually your fault." Lulu pointed out.

"How's that my fault?" He asked as he pointed to the Cheating and the Pleasure.

"Well, you are the one who basically made the kid live with Cross in the first place." And Nea groaned since he had no comeback for that.

The main question, though, was: since when were those two together? And how?

* * *

**So that's the first part! Did you like it? DId I went way over my head by adding Allen as a new Noah? Please review and tell!**

**Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so it's late over here and I'm sleepy, but I felt the necessity to upload this today. So I hope you all will like it and I won't disappoint anyone. For the grammar errors, I want to say I'm sorry and that I'll re-check it tomorrow since I don't think today I found all of them.**

* * *

When Tyki had closed the door, everyone gathered around Allen, who was touching his lips. "What was that?" The Fifteenth asked, looking at everyone.

"What do you mean?"

"He kissed me." Everyone nodded. "On the lips." Everyone nodded again. "Why?" And everyone face palmed. "What?"

"Aren't you two going out?" Road asked and the Cheater shook his head. "Really? Because judging by that trading of kisses it totally looked like."

"I think I would remember if we ever said to go out, Road." He observed.

"And I probably would too, now that I think about it." Nea replied.

"Ok… Family reunion!" Jasdero said.

And Allen saw how his still-not-love-life was turned a family matter.

"We are here reunited today to discuss the matter of the Tyki-Allen kiss." The Earl started. "Any question about it?"

"Yessss." Allen said. "Why are we discussing this?"

"Because we need to do something fun and it's not very usual that we can discuss something so… interesting." Wisely replied and the rest nodded.

"How nice." Allen grumbled as he slumped on his seat.

"So, first question: Did someone did see this coming?" The Earl asked and everyone held his hand in the air. Besides, Allen of course.

"How did you not see it coming? You are the closest to him." Lulu asked, not wanting to believe that the boy could be that oblivious.

"Because he himself hasn't realised his own feelings." Road told her, smiling when the ex-Exorcist huffed next to her.

"You are one to talk, Road." He said and the girl looked at him.

"What?" She said.

"Miranda." He only said, smirking when looked away and grumbled something that sounded a lot like Swahili. "I speak Swahili, you know?"

"You do?" Maitora asked.

"Shishō and I lived in Kenia for seven month and I still need to pay debts so I had to learn the language to tell them that I would pay some day." Allen explained, smiling darkly when the twins trembled at the words 'debts'.

"What other languages do you speak?" Sheryl asked and Allen danced in his head once he realised he had been able to distract them enough to drop the previous topic.

"Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, Hindi, a bit of Russian, German and French. And a bit of Korean, too."

"All of those?"

"Shishō likes to run around." He growled.

"Anyway, going back to the first topic…" Nea started.

"Uncle!" Allen yelled.

"Hey, I gotta make sure he is good enough for _my_ nephew!" Nea said, hitting the wooden table with an open hand and Allen looked at him, stunned: did he really care that much about him?

"Now that I think about it, you kissed him too, didn't you?" Lulu asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hum…" He blushed, his cheeks looking almost black. "I gotta go. I still have debts to pay." He said as he opened a door and crossed quickly, shutting it before someone could follow him besides Tim.

"Did he just _blush_?" Nea asked. "That little, perverted, cheating nephew of mine just blushed?"

"Perverted? How can he be perverted looking like that?" Sheryl asked.

"He's Cross' apprentice, what did you expect?" Nea replied, shrugging. "Tyki is going to have a hard time with him."

"Tyki?"

"Cross and him had… an on-hand education, if you may call it that way." Nea explained. "The kid is not only good at cheating in poker, believe me."

"How do you even know that?" Fiidora questioned.

"Allen had a lover back in the Order." Wisely replied for the Fourteenth.

"Yeah."

"Oh? Who was it?"

"Kanda." Nea replied.

"The samurai pretty boy? Well, he sure does have great taste in looking for his actives." Sheryl approved.

"Who said Allen was the bottom?" Nea asked smugly. "As I said, Allen is not only good in poker. He made that bastard cry out for his cock like a bitch in heat every time." It was obvious that Nea hated the samurai, not that any wondered why, though.

"Does that mean that you accept Tyki for him?" The Earl asked him, smiling devilishly at his partner.

"Hm. At least I know he won't abandon him like that bastard did." They kept talking about this and that for a few more hours until Nea decided that it was time to bring the British one back. "I'm going to get Allen before he leaves the whole pub where he probably is at without a single penny." He said as he stood up and opened a door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Road said as she stood up and ran up to him. Strange enough since she didn't seem to like Nea (for obvious reasons, of course).

"So, tell me, Road, how come you wanted to come with _me_?" The remark did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"Well, I know you won't hurt us again so… No reason to dislike you anymore." She said. "Besides, I want to see Allen in action."

"I can tell you it's something quite amazing to see." Nea replied, one arm around the girl's shoulders. "Remember when we played the first day and he stripped us down to nothing with him being fully clothed?"

"Hell yes. I had never seen The Earl so embarrassed." She giggled.

"Well, he wasn't playing seriously. When there's money involved he just transforms to a cold-hearted bastard." He said, shaking his head.

"And he has never been caught?"

"Not that I know of." He said as he opened the door to a bar and chuckled when he saw the bag next to Allen.

"Hey, Allen." Road yelled before jumping on him.

"You finished to discuss my love-life already?"

"Nah, I'm sure the others are still talking about it. But Nea was worried that you were going to leave everyone in bankrupt." She replied.

"You are kinda late for that." He said as he cocked his head towards the bag at his feet.

"That's all money?"

"Yeah. And a few jewellery too. You can take some of them. Inn keepers don't accept them as payment." He said.

"Thanks Allen!" She said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you about to finish?" Nea asked as he ruffled white hair.

"Two more rounds and I'm done." Allen replied, smiling up at him and leaning against the hand like an affectionate cat reason for why Nea did not withdraw his hand.

Just like Allen had said, two rounds later they were going back to The Ark, Allen carrying the bag in his back and a sleeping Tim on his head.

"So, with all that money you should be able to pay all of Cross' debts, right?" Nea asked.

"Hell no. For that I can pay… Kenya's debts, I think." He said, rapidly calculating.

"You remember all your debts?" Road asked, impressed.

"Lot of time to remember them." Allen replied as he opened a door and they appeared in his room, which was, obviously, next to Tyki's.

Nea left them alone and went on the search of Adam.

"Hey." He said when he found him observing what some Akuma was seeing.

"Hey." He gestured him to sit on his lap, which the Fourteenth did right away. "You found him?"

"Of course. He was a small fortune in his hands. Too bad he is going to give it away." Nea replied as he nipped the Earl's neck.

"I guess he does have a great sense of responsibility towards the ones he could not pay." He replied.

Meanwhile, Allen and Road were sitting on the bed: he was packing the money in groups of 200 and she was classifying the different jewellery.

"Do I really can have some of them?"

"Sure. I'm going to make an ex-change for some of them, though." He said and then he threw her a silver necklace that had an amethyst that was shaped like a drop. "You might want to keep this one." He said.

"What for?"

"Those are Miranda's favourite stones." He explained.

"And…?"

"And you might want to stop playing around with her and well… woman up and tell her." He said.

"I'm only fourteen, Allen." The girl said.

"Wrong. Your body and your way of acting are from a fourteen year old, but you are actually over forty." He pointed out.

"How the hell can you notice other people's feelings and yet not your own?" She asked, huffing, but she put the necklace in a pocket.

Allen only shrugged as he opened another door. "I'll be out for a while." He said and then crossed the door.

He came back several hours later, happy: all his debts in Kenya were finally paid.

* * *

Several weeks later Allen was sitting in his room playing with Tim when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Shonen." He turned around and smiled brightly at Tyki.

"Tyki-pet!" He exclaimed and went to hug him. "I thought you were coming back in two days!"

"Finished earlier."

"Hm… Missed you." Allen said, nuzzling his chest.

"Missed you too." The elder said as he went down and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling when the younger's lips moved against his own.

Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he kissed someone like this.

"Tyki-pet?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" The Portuguese asked, obviously confused.

"This kissing thing. What's going on?"

Lord Mikk sat down on the bed and pulled Allen so he would sit next to him. "I love you." He whispered. "I'm sorry if I misunderstood every thing, but I thought you felt the same." He said.

"You didn't misunderstand anything, I love you too." Allen replied as he straddled him and buried his face on the elder's neck. "I probably loved you since the day you came in and took care of me." He confessed.

"That's quite a long time, shonen."

"I know. What about you?"

"I don't know, I think it was something gradual." He threaded his fingers in the white strands and pulled Allen away form his neck just to kiss him again, this time his tongue ravishing the white-headed mouth.

**- LEMON STARTS HERE -**

Or that was he thought that would happen, but some how he found himself being the ravished one.

"Is something the problem, Tyki?" Allen asked, his respiration a bit agitated.

"How…?"

"Cross' is my Shishō. And I had a lover back when I was _there_." He explained. "I'm not as innocent as everyone believes, Tyki-pet."

"Yeah. I just realised that. I mean, fuck, it's first since forever that someone makes me want to be fucked."

"I'm _that_ good?" He asked smugly.

"Hell yes." He said as he brought him down again to kiss him and let him take control of the kiss.

Oh fuck. He had fallen hard for the boy. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the Noah inside him had been aching for someone who could dominate him so easily. Someone who was at the same level he was.

He moaned when a hand ventured down South and pressed softly on his dick. "Hm… Don't you look beautiful like this?" Walker whispered before licking his throat and Tyki would have snorted, but he found himself blushing a bit. It was also amazing how sexy and dominant Allen's normal kind voice sounded.

His inner Noah was practically purring at how Allen was acting. He had been in need for someone to control him, for someone to be able to marry his... love-making abilities, as his brother would usually put it.

He felt how his shirt was being open and he decided to participate a bit more, bringing his own hand to Allen's cock, causing the teen to moan.

They were half way naked and definitely hard and sweaty when the door opened from side to side and a very flustered Nea came in.

"You two! Tune it down! I don't need to hear what Allen is thinking!" He yelled. "It's highly disturbing."

"Should I be worried?" Tyki asked, looking at his… what was Nea going to be of his?

"Definitely yes. I seriously shouldn't have told Marian to take care of my reincarnation. I don't know what the fuck was I thinking." The eldest said. "And how the fuck do you know all this stuff? A sixteen years old kid shouldn't know all of this."

"Shishō's fault." He replied as he sat down on Tyki's thighs. "Now, could you leave us alone? I mean, I don't mind if you wanna watch but…"

"Hell no. I'm going to find Marian and have a chat with him about corrupting my host." He grumbled as he closed the door with a loud slam.

"Tell him I paid the Kenya debts!" The white haired one called over his shoulder. "Hmm… Poor Shishō. I feel bad for him" Allen said as he started to undo Tyki's pants, licking his lips at the sight of his cock.

"So? Meets your approval?" Tyki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fuck yes." He groaned as he licked once, twice and then deep throated him.

"Holy shit, shonen. How can you do that?"

"Years of practice."

"You are only sixteen."

"So?" He smiled and then went back to sucking, swallowing around the cock. "Fuck you taste good." He said before he took the head in his mouth and started to tease the slit with his tongue.

Being careful that Tyki didn't realise it, he active Crowned clown and with one of the belts he held the Pleasure's wrist together and above his head.

"What the…?" Mikk tried to free himself, but the bounds only restrained him harder.

"Stop." Allen said, voice commanding and low, and Tyki stilled, blinking confused. "You should see your face right now, Tyki-pet." He whispered before going at the task at hand and continued to suck him off, drinking from the low, sexy moans that were released from the mouth of the eldest.

Man, it was going to be so much fun to break Tyki to a needy writhing mess someday, but today he was way to eager to taste him, so he used another two belts to tie his ankles to the headboard of his bed.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked: he knew that thanks to his master he had developed a rather dark side that not only showed out when gambling or when was involved but when he was having sex. And last thing he wanted to do was to hurt Tyki or to break him down too much. He liked Tyki as he was: sexy, strong and dominant. He knew he would give up to Tyki too, fuck the man was bound to be a fucking machine, that was for sure, he was the Pleasure after all.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here." Tyki replied and smiled sweetly at him and Allen nodded before nipping his thigh. "Ngh."

_Bingo!_ He thought.

_Fuck bingo. I don't need to know what you are going to do to him._

_You didn't complain much when it was with Bakanda._

_That Japanese bastard didn't look like me._

_Just go do the same with Adam._ He told his uncle, chuckling.

_Now this is a good idea. Now, good-bye. And we need to learn how to shut this thing off in these situations._

_We do._

"Please don't tell me you are talking with Nea." Tyki said when he felt all contact disappear.

"Sinto muito!*" Allen smiled sheepishly before going back to nipping the strong thigh and drawing a shuddering breath out of Lord Mikk. "But it's his fault for interrupting me." He mumbled, his mouth moving until he arrived to the puckered entrance. "Tell me, Tyki-pet, has someone ever been here?" He asked, pressing a finger (after he withdrew the Crowned Clown from his arm).

"You think I'd give up to anyone?" He sounded highly offended.

And Allen smiled. "I'm glad I'm the first." He whispered and then licked the entrance slowly, deliberately.

Tyki's eyes shot open at the pleasure that shot through him. Fuck, he should have let someone do that a long time ago. Then again, he was happy Allen was the first.

Allen kept lapping and grazing his sharp canines careful not to tear the skin: Noah or not, this was still one of the most sensible parts of the body.

"Fuck." Tyki moaned when Allen stimulated his G point from the outside, his tongue still in his hole. "Again…" he moaned, but the teen was already in a black mood, so he retreated. "What are you doing?"

"Here. Lick." He tapped three fingers in his mouth and Tyki eagerly took them in his mouth.

'Fuck, if someone told me two years back that I would be doing that with Allen I would have killed them right then and there.' The Noah thought as he almost whined when Allen pulled his fingers back.

"Damn Tyki. You look so fucking beautiful like this." The white haired groaned before he pushed a finger inside him. The Noah groaned, a bit uncomfortable at the sensation, but nothing unbearable. "Relax." He said as he wrapped another belt strip of fuzzy cloth around his dripping cock and started to jack him off: fast enough to distract him but slow enough not to bring him near his finishing point.

It wasn't long until Allen added another finger and the Pleasure was moaning for more.

"Allen… Please…" He begged when he felt the boy scissoring him and proving around. "Oh holy fuck!" He yelled and Allen smiled right away.

"Found it." He said and then kept pressing to the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck. Shonen." The dark-haired one moaned, his hips twitching and harsh cry tore from his throat when Allen pressed his prostate, his external point, pinched both his nipples and deep throated him. "Oh fuck!" He felt Allen tease the head of his cock and the next thing he knew he was coming all over himself: chest, stomach, face.

Allen realised him and brought his legs down, withdrawing his fingers from inside him, gently. He then lay next to him and licked the come off his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, worried that he had gone over his boundaries the first time together. He grew more worried when Tyki didn't reply, didn't move. "Tyki-pet?" He turned his face and what he saw startled him: Tyki was staring at him with so much adoration he didn't know what to do.

"Thank you, Allen." He said and the kissed him softly.

"What for?" He asked as he deactivated the Innocence.

"You have no idea how long have I been waiting for this… for someone to do this to me. But until now I couldn't find the right person. It had to be you. I _needed_ to be you." At that, Allen let out a harsh _painful_ laugh. "What is it?"

"Last time someone said that to me, they abandoned me under a mountain of rocks." Allen said as he turned around, his feet dangling in the air when he felt the mattress move behind him and how two strong arms pinned him to an equal strong chest.

"But I won't leave you behind."

"Because I'm great in bed?" He asked softly.

"Of course not. I would never leave you behind. No matter what. Even if you didn't feel about me the same I feel for you." He turned his head and kissed him gently, nipping the soft lips. "I love you Allen Walker. I will never leave you alone, I will always be by your side, and I will always be there when you need me, ok?" He whispered and tightened his hold on the younger's body.

"You promise?"

"Damn right I do. Stop thinking about those bastards did you, if you hurt about what they did to you, they win and they do not deserve that win. _He_ doesn't deserve it." He said and then brought the boy to centre of the bed and made him sit in his open legs. "Here, lean against me." He said and Allen did it without doubting a seconds.

"What are you going to do?"

"Return a favour, of course." He whispered before he wrapped his hand around Allen's hard cock.

"Oh Tyki-pet!" He moaned and opened his legs more, putting them over Mikk's. "Faster… Tyki-pet please…" He pleaded hands gripping the arm around his chest.

'So he does have a soft side…' Tyki thought, amused and happy that his lover was so multifaceted: their sexual life was going to be so completed.

It wasn't long until Allen came in his hands, breathing and slumping against Tyki, who kissed his hair.

"We should bath." The elder said and Allen nodded, but didn't move. "You are comfortable here, aren't you?"

"Hell yes. Not used at people holding me. Feels nice." Allen whispered. "I'm sleepy."

"Only because of that?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

White hair moved from left to right. "No. Because I didn't know if you were going to feel the same and I spent more nights not sleeping than doing it. And when I did, I could only sleep for three or four hours." He whispered, voice fading away as his body went limp and into an estate of semi unconsciousness.

Tyki smiled and laid the teen on the mattress and at the hearing of wings fluttering, he saw Timcanpy bringing him a wet towel.

"Hey Tim." He petted the golden golem. "Thank you so much." He said, taking the towel and cleaning first Allen, who smiled at the feeling and then himself. "Could I bother a bit more?" Tim nodded and Tyki took the pencil and a paper from the notebook that he knew Allen always had in his night stand to count money or something and wrote a note to the kitchen telling them to have something for him and Allen in a few hours. "Could you bring it to the kitchen staff?" Timcanpy only took in his mouth and left.

Tyki laid next to Allen and brought him to his chest, kissing the stark white head.

"Love you Tyki-pet." He heard Allen say as he covered them both with the bed sheet.

"Love you, Shonen." He said and then closed his eyes to sleep a bit too: Allen wasn't the only one who hadn't been sleeping well. "Good night."

"Hmm…"

**- LEMON FINISHED! (Did I scare someone off with my sick weird imagination?) -**

Hours later, they were both eating in the kitchen, Tyki had one arm wrapped around Allen's naked shoulders and dropped some kiss from time to time there or in his head, smiling when the boy interrupting his eating to smooch his cheek soundly.

"Nee, Tyki-pet."

"Yes, Shonen?"

"Can we sleep together tonight?" He asked as he licked the soy sauce from the mitarashi.

"As if I would have let you sleep anywhere else." He replied and Allen giggled.

'Damn. Who would have said this cute boy had almost fucked me into the mattress a few hours ago?' The Pleasure thought.

"Oh. Good evening." They both turned around and they saw the Earl looking for something in the fridge.

"Good evening Earl." Tyki said while Allen only waved his hand, still occupied with his food.

"You two seemed to have put Nea on a delicate situation before." He said and Allen stuck his tongue out. "Not that I mind the results that came from it."

"No need to give my nephew more ideas than the ones he already has, Adam." Nea said from the door, scratching his nape. "Maybe he shouldn't be the gambler but the perversion. Where the hell did you know how to do ALL of that?"

"Shishō has a very vivid mind." He replied, shrugging and standing up. "Let's go to bed, Tyki-pet." He said, smiling up at him and the Portuguese nodded taking his hand.

"As you wish."

* * *

It became even more normal after that night to see the two of them together, they seemed to be glued together and their favourite place seemed to be Allen's piano room: while the teen played, Tyki would either just lay down on the sofa and listen to him or read a book.

It had going smoothly for about a month since the Earl hadn't sent any of the two to any mission, but of course, they had to go to one, eventually. Allen was the first.

"Switzerland? I thought I wasn't allowed to go in Europe." He said to the Earl.

"Lulu told me that Exorcists have been going around this area a lot, possibly because there's an important Innocence but they are not able to locate it. Lulu and Jasdevi couldn't either. This is why you are going there. It should be easy for you."

"Ok!" He said, smirking.

"But before you go, I would like your assistance with something." The Earl said and everyone looked at him: it was not common that the Earl would discuss his plans with any of them.

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you were to attack a the weakest Branch of the Order, which one would you attach first?"

"South American. Then Oceanic, Middle Eastern, North American, Asian and European. Are you planning a party, Earl?" He asked, golden eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You could say that. Now off you go." Allen nodded and walked up to Tyki, sitting in his lap and kissing him hungrily.

"I'll see you in a few days." He whispered.

"Just hurry up." The elder replied in the same tone of voice.

"Of course." He kissed his cheek this time and opened a door, when he was about to cross it Adam spoke up again.

"Road will be joining you in two when she's back of her mission."

"Alright."

* * *

"Allen!" Road waved at him and the boy turned around, a polite mask over his face. "It's been so long sine I saw _that_ face!" She exclaimed as he hugged him.

"No need to wear it among family, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah. So, have you locate it already?" She asked.

"Been waiting." He replied as he offered his candy with her.

"For?"

"For someone to show up. But this is so boring, no one is here." He said and he almost pouted.

"Well, we can always look for them later." She said, smiling wickedly and Allen laughed, agreeing.

The boy activated his eye and smiled snugly when it reacted to one direction in specific.

He jumped and the girl followed him and then she realised something. "You are not wearing shoes." She said.

"Yeah. That way I can run faster and jump higher."

"How?"

"Dark Matter drenched legs, remember?" He said. "Remember how at the beginning I could only use either my Innocence or the Dark Matter?" She nodded. "Well, I can use both of them at the same time. And it's a plus I don't feel any pain in my legs anymore." He replied.

"Does someone else know that?"

"Tyki-pet. And Nea." He replied. "Also Shishō."

"Cross knows?"

"He gave me tips." Allen quickly said, before turning around when his eye reacted again. "Found it."

"Already? You should have joined us a long time ago. It's so much easier to find them with you!" She said as she hung herself on his back.

"Sorr-ee." He replied as he started to head to the village's city hall, he then jumped and posed himself and Road to one of the clock's needles. "Should be somewhere inside the clock." He said. "Now, if Tyki-pet was here that would be so easy." He whined as he formed a ball of Dark matter in his finger and cut the thick glass.

"Fuck. You can do that too?" She asked, amazed.

"Hm. Dark matter combined with Innocence. Really handy." He said as he finished with the hole so they could get in. And whoever said that having a small body was a burden, they should try to sneak into places.

It didn't take long for them to find it and destroy it.

"So, do you wanna do something, Road?" Allen asked as they jumped to the floor, ignoring everyone that was staring at them.

"I want some ice-cream."

"I could eat some too."

"Some? You'll eat the whole store!" She giggled.

"I don't have that much money." He sighed and shook his head. "And I don't need more debts."

"Just kill the man, then."

"Hm…" He mused as he opened the door and let the girl in front of him.

Once they had their, rather big, ice creams they decided a bit of wandering was in order. He was teasing Road about Miranda when they found themselves in front of the three people Allen wanted to see.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked, not believing his eyes.

"Just the very people I wanted to see." He said, giving a long lick to his dripping sweet.

"Why are you with Road?" Leenalee asked, confused.

"Where did you expect me to be? Under the mountain of rocks where you left me?" He asked.

"I don't…" The Chinese girl started to say.

"Understand? Yeah, you never were the fastest." The white haired one said. "So let me explain it really easy for you: supposed friends abandon me trapped under rocks so I don't become a problem for them. Tyki-pet saves me and brings me to my new family. Or real family? Yeah, real family. I become a Noah. Cross, Miranda and Krory not only become _your_ enemies, but our _allies._" He said, speaking slow, as if speaking to a child.

"You are the fourteenth?" Lavi asked, his eyes staring at him accusingly.

"Ah, no. The Earl was so kind to separate my uncle and me. I guess he didn't want to fuck Nea in my body. It would be also uncomfortable to have to share body with Tyki-pet. So I'm the fifteenth. Allen Walker, the Noah of Cheating." He bowed in front of them, smirking.

"I knew you would betray us." The Bookman apprentice muttered.

"Oh no, Lavi. I would have never betrayed you. I would have never let Nea take over me. Until you fucking decided to bury me alive. No point in caring for those who do not care for you." He said.

"Not even for Yuu-chan?" The orange haired asked, trying to hurt him.

"I'd say that Yuu-chan has already found himself another cock, so I don't think I should care much for him." He smirked when Kanda turned a deep shape of red. "Besides, why the fuck should I care about my fuck toy?"

"Fuck toy…?" Kanda whispered to himself: was that all he had really been for the new Noah?

"I mean, maybe if Tyki-pet and I weren't together I would have come to get him… But fuck, I don't need a little whiny bitch when my boyfriend is the Noah of Pleasure, do I? I mean, he just fills me sooooo good, you don't even compare to how he feels around me, either." He said and Road was downright laughing next to him: the Exorcists faces were so hilarious.

The next thing that happened, though, was not as hilarious: Kanda kissed Allen. And Allen did not pull away.

"I love you, moron." The samurai said and Allen's breath hitched.

Fuck. He still felt something for Kanda but he had fucking abandoned him, not giving a shit about their relationship.

"Come back with me. With us." The Japanese boy asked and Road saw Allen's resolve crumbling.

"You have to be kidding me." The girl said as she opened a door and went back to the Ark.

* * *

"Ah! Road! Where's Allen?" Tyki asked when he saw his niece slamming the door behind her.

"He's not coming back." She growled.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Samurai boy asked him to go back to him and he seemed to be fucking considering it." She growled. "I'm sorry Tyki." She said.

"Could you…?" He asked.

"To where?" He was thankful that Road could always understand him.

"I don't care."

She opened a door and Tyki crossed it. He needed to be alone. He needed to be alone and break. He had been fine before Allen, but that was because he didn't have it before. He didn't know how he was supposed to go on without him. He needed to boy with him, he needed to hold him and to be held.

Jesus, he felt like he was going to die.

He felt his appearance to his 'hobo' one, as Allen used to call it and went to search his friends and Eeez. At least, with them, he could pretend he wasn't hurting; they would cheer him up.

* * *

"You are kidding, right?" Allen said, pushing him away and shaking his head. "What part of 'you don't compare to him' you did not understand, Bakanda?" He asked. "Besides, you love me? I think you at least would have had looked for me, right? But no, little Kanda didn't even bother because it was the best for the Vatican, wasn't it?"

"Allen you are being way too c…"

"Cruel? Yeah, that's something that comes with the Noah genes. But you are not one to talk, Bookman Junior, wasn't it you who gave those finders the order to leave me behind so you could get into Yuu-chan's pants?" Leenalee gasped and looked at her red-haired friend, not wanting to believe that. And Kanda stood there, motionless, trying not to believe that Lavi had made him believe that abandoning the person he loved the more under a ton of rocks was the best for the Order so he could just get to fuck him.

"You know nothing, Allen."

"I don't? You seem to forget that Tim can record not only visual, but audio too." The Noah said, smirking. "That reminds me, that now that I have three of the bests Exorcists with me, I could just… " He trailed off before he reached for Mugen from a very shocked and paralysed Kanda and placed a hand on the handle. "Got it." He said and took the Innocence.

"What are you doing, Allen?" Leenalee asked when she saw that he crushed it in his hand.

"Well, I believe destroying Innocence. _Your Innocences_." He said as he moved next to Lavi and snatched his Hammer away. "Second one." He said.

"Leenalee, run!" Lavi yelled as he tried to snatch the Hammer away from Allen but the boy punched him hard on the stomach, making him cough. "He won't be able to catch you!" And the girl activated her own innocence, running away, flying.

"C'mon, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Allen said, laughing as he grabbed his red hair and forced him to look him in the eye. His very golden eyes, indeed. "There is one reason of why I'm letting her escape: I can run faster than her, now. All thanks to you. Once more." He said as he destroyed Lavi's Innocence and knelt and rolled up his pants, showing his black legs.

"What the…?"

"You see, since both my feet were crushed because of the rocks, they had to drench them in Dark Matter so they would heal faster and correctly. That made me even more special since now I have both Dark Matter and Innocence under my control. Isn't it cool? You tried to get rid of me and the only thing you did was to make me stronger. And you won yourself a few more enemies. Anyway, since you are nothing more than two useless humans, I guess I'll let Road have her fun with you… Once I find her, that is." He said as he stood up, . "Well, I sure would love to see how you tell the Vatican that you lost your Innocence to the guy you buried alive!" He left, winking at them as he jumped and followed Leenalee's innocence trail.

He caught her a few kilometres out of the city.

"Got you." He said, his skin changing to grey as he also activated Crown Clown and sent to belts to the girl, who avoided them, but the belts followed her.

After a few more minutes of playing chase the belts wrapped around her waist and Allen sat in the air, examining the Black Boots. He should have imagined that the girl would kick him in the face.

"Bloody hell, Leenalee. That bloody hurt." He grumbled as he put his nose back into place. "Now be a good girl so I can kill that Innocence of yours. Isn't that what you wanted when you were a little girl?"

"You are n-not the real Allen. He would never speak like that."

"On the contrary, this is the real me. I used to be like that before I was picked up by Mana. I sued to swear and yell at the people. I didn't care about them. Just like now I don't give a shit about you or anyone who isn't my family or my Shishō, Miranda and Krory." He replied as he created a layer of Dark Matter in his right hand.

"What is that?"

"That's one of my properties: I can give Dark Matter the shape, texture and colour I want. That's why they call me the Cheater. Because I can make you believe you are seeing things that are not even dare." And with that said, Allen disappeared, leaving only the belts holding her, but those belts stretches to the ground, where the girl suddenly felt herself being pulled towards.

She let out a high pitched when the braches scratched her face.

"Well, let's get to business, I definitely prefer be with Tyki than playing the cat and the mouse with you." He said.

"You are not going to get away with this." She said and winced in pain when the belts tightened up around her.

"You think so?" He said. "Let me tell you something: our family is almost completed, we just need to find Raasura, wake him and out family will be completed. Also, we have a General and two ex-exorcists on our side. I'll have to convince Adam to grant them eternity or something. They are valuable allies and friends, but what would you know about this? We also have the Akuma, of course."

"Still. You won't win."

"Aaaaand… I know all of The Black Order's weak points, of course." He reminded her, smirking in a way that she was sure could rival with the Earl or Tyki.

"You wouldn't give information about us to our enemy." She said, refusing to believe that this was Allen.

"Ah. But _you_ are _my_ enemy." He said as he collected her Innocence and crushed it right in front of her eyes.

"No! How could you?"

"Same question for you." He said as he opened a door. "Give my best regards to the guys in HQ. I might drop someday to say hi. Oh. I almost forgot about it. Tell Chaozii that I'll fight him whenever he wants." And with that, he crossed the door. "I'm back!" He yelled and every one stared eye wide to him. "What?"

"You came back?" Sheryl asked.

"Was I supposed to do something else before coming back?" He asked, confused. "Where's Tyki-pet?"

"You didn't go back to the Order?" Wisely asked.

At that Allen took a step back. "Are you kicking me out?"

Nea rushed to his side. "No Allen, no one is kicking you out." He cooed before hugging him tightly and glaring at Road, who fidgeted, suddenly nervous under the Fourteenth gaze. A gaze that was way too similar to the one he had thirty-six years ago for her to be cool and collected. "It seems that there has been a misunderstanding here." He said.

"It's my fault." The girl said after Sheryl nudged her to speak up. "I… I thought you were doubting about going with them and I thought you were to abandon us."

"Continue." Sheryl said and she huffed.

"I also told so to Tyki." She said and they all took a step back at the power coming from Allen, even Nea.

They could see Dark Matter flowing out of him, but not only that, Crowned Clown was there too: but it was not white, it was pitch black: The Noah inside him had completely awakened. The Fifteenth walked up to her and lifted her in the air with one of the belts.

"Don't you ever interfere between Tyki and I again. Now, where is he?" He asked, his voice low and demanding.

"I don't know." She said.

"He can't open doors, Road. Where did you open it?" He asked again, the belts tightening more around her lithe and petit body.

"I don't know where he went! I opened one of the doors in which the other person decides were to go." She said and Allen dropped as he opened a door.

"Tim. Let's go." The golem, which had been around since his arrival, posed himself into his shoulder. "Don't expect me back until I have straightened this out."

* * *

Tyki was seating against the wall of the cheap inn they were staying in, watching the smoke disappear in the night. It had been at least five weeks since he had fucking run away and he was sure Allen didn't even give a shit about him anymore.

He felt like someone was tearing him apart form the inside, everyday a bit more and he couldn't fucking believe he was like that because of the boy: he had been fine before rescuing him, before getting involved with him, but now he seemed incapable of living without him.

He saw a movement next to him but didn't mind it, thinking that it was Eeez that was trying to comfort him again as he did the last night.

Instead, he found himself being slapped.

"What the…?" His words died in his throat when he saw the white hair in front of him.

"You… I've been looking for almost two months for you!" Allen yelled at him, small hands grabbing his shirt.

"Allen?"

"No. The Jesus Child." The teen replied sarcastically as he let him go, glaring daggers at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confused: why was the British looking for him?

"The question is: why are _you_ here?"

"You went back to the Order." Tyki replied, still not believing his eyes. He had seen a lot of visions of the white haired one. Although the sting in his cheek was quite real.

Allen sighed and walked up to him, his arms reaching for him again and hugging him tightly, burying his face on his chest.

"I would never go back. I would never leave you." He sighed.

"You promise?"

"Of course. Only if _you_ promise not to run away like this anymore and fucking talk with me if something worries you. And don't listen to Road, she's a child."

"She's older than us." He reminded him, threading his fingers in the white hair, pulling him into a kiss. "Fuck. I thought I was going to die without you."

"I thought I was going to beat your for leaving me alone after you promised you wouldn't." He replied.

"I'm sorry. But the mere thought of you going back to them, leaving me alone… I couldn't stand it. I felt like I was being ripped." He whispered, kissing him again.

"I think we should go back. They must be worried for us." Allen said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll leave them a note." Tyki said and the disappeared… for two seconds. "Come with me." He said, pulling the boy with him.

He needed the contact; he needed to be with Allen now.

And the teen was only happy to comply, feeling exactly the same things his lover was filling.

Once the note was written and left on a small table, Allen opened a door that went to his room.

"I love you. Never forget it, ok? I love you like I never loved one before. Like I never will." He whispered.

"So do I, Allen, so do I." Tyki replied as he started to walk to the bed so them both were lying. "What happened with them?"

"Destroyed their innocences. Left them alive though."

"How come?"

"Thought we could kill them later. If the Order doesn't it first, that is." Allen replied. "Jasdevi also told me that we have already taken over South-American and the Oceanic branches. Everything seems to go according to the plan." He said as he wrapped his arms around Tyki, breathing his scent. "Don't run away from me anymore, ok?"

"I won't. Don't worry. I told you, I will always be by your side, no matter what."

"Thank you Tyki-pet." He said before kissing him on the lips passionately.

The elder didn't reply, he just kissed his forehead and settled down to sleep. "Good night, my Allen." He was met by no answer since the boy was sleeping already.

He looked so beautiful like that: stark white hair, grey skin, the seven stigmata on his forehead, the curse mark starting right under one of the crosses, and his dark hand made him even more beautiful. Same for his legs. They made him completely different to the rest of humans, Noahs or Exorcists.

And such a wonderful creature was Tyki's and only Tyki's. He would send a basket with a lot of Exorcists pendants in it. Yeah. Seemed a proper gift.

He also closed his eyes ready to sleep in a bed that was not as hard a rock and not having to listen to his friend's snores. His arms tightened the hold around his boyfriend, who just snuggled closer and muttered something that resembled to 'Tyki-pet'.

Beautiful indeed.

* * *

**Ok, so, this can be the end if you don't want to read the lemon that it's going to be the third chapter (which will be the last one). If you want to read the third one, you'll have to wait for a few days! (Or weeks, since I seem to struggle every time I have to write a lemon in English... It was so easy in Spanish...)**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it! And for the whole Tyki-submissive... No idea from where did that come form, but I rather liked it sine there aren't many fics in which he is the uke.. so... yeah.**

*** Means _I'm so sorry_ in Portuguese.**

**Thanks for reading! And review and let me know what you think about... well, anything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here goes the lemon! We have Tyki/Allen and Allen/Tyki. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Allen woke up all the sudden when someone shook him wildly.

"Allen, Allen!" The voice familiar, really familiar, and beloved, but he could put his finger on who it was. "Babe, please wake up. Babe, please." The voice was pleading now. Then soft lips covered his own and he blinked, flashes of the last night coming back.

"Tyki-pet?" He asked, vice rough.

"Yeah." A hand smoothed his hair out of his face and one pair lips kissed his cheeks. "Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"What happened?" The white haired Noah asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking when they were wet.

"You were dreaming and screaming. I'm surprised Nea hasn't come to check on you." He said, caressing soft tender cheeks. "What was it about?" He asked softly, lying down and pulling Allen to him.

"I… couldn't find you." He whispered and Tyki took a sharp breath.

"Babe…"

"It's just… I thought I was going to die if I didn't find you and explained everything to you. I really love you and I don't want anything to set us apart. Even less a stupid misunderstanding." Allen said, burying his face on Tyki's chest.

"I'm sorry, babe. I won't go anywhere without you from now on, ok? We will always be together." He whispered and Allen nodded. "Hey, look at me. Look at me babe." When Allen did, Tyki kissed him sweetly on the lips, moving his at a slow and reassuring pace. "I love you."

And Allen blushed like mad: yes, sure, they had shared kisses and 'I love you' throughout their relationship, they even had made love, but none of it felt so intimate as this one single kiss and declaration of love did.

"I love you too." He whispered as he flushed himself right against Tyki, hugging him so hard he actually knocked his breath out. "Make love to me?" He asked softly.

"Always." He whispered back and kissed him again, with the same slowness from before. After two months of hurting and away from his adorable boyfriend, all he wanted to do was to make love to him leisurely, enjoying and savouring every single moment.

While still kissing Allen he made him lay on his back, then took a cupped his face and pecked his lips. "You look so damn beautiful right now, babe."

"You never called me that before." He said softly, his hands running through black strands.

"Never felt the need to." Tyki replied as he started to kiss his lover's neck, popping the buttons of his shirt and kissing every bit of new skin revealed to him.

Allen was in pure bliss without having even started: usually their lovemaking was rough and passionate and while the passion was not lacking the roughness was being replaced by gentleness.

The younger moaned softly when Tyki licked one of his nipples and then nibbled it. He hummed in appreciation when his lover's hand started roaming around his stomach and sides, stroking with the right amount of pressure to send chills all over his body.

Having the Noah of Pleasure as a boyfriend was definitely a plus, that was for sure. Tyki just knew what to do, what to touch, in every single occasion to send him over the edge without doing anything.

"Hm… Tyki-pet?" He looked down when all movement and all contact stopped. "What's the matter?" He asked, propping himself on his elbows when Tyki stood next to the bed.

"Come with me. There's something new I would like to do." He extended a hand out and Allen grabbed it with no hesitation, following Tyki to the bathroom of their room.

Allen stared at his mate highly confused: they already had sex in the bathroom, why were they in there, then?

"What is it that you want to do?"

"It's a surprise. But before I need to clean you." Allen chuckled as he walked up to him and went on his tiptoes to kiss him arms and legs wrapping around him.

"Ok." He nestled his head in Tyki's neck and starting licking and kissing and biting.

Tyki moaned softly when Allen attached his mouth to the stigmata in his neck. The elder started to fill the bathtub with warm water, knowing that Allen hated the cold. And he fully understood why, after so many years living on the cold, damp dark streets of England it was more than obvious that Allen would never like the cold.

Between kisses they striped down to nothing and smiled appreciatorily at each other before Tyki was devouring his mouth again, it was still slow, but not as much as before. Not that Allen minded much, though.

"Come here." Tyki said as he lifted the petite body of his lover and entered the bathtub, leaving the Cheater between his legs. The elder started to caress his body again, massaging softly and nibbling on his ear.

"You are just teasing me now." Allen sighed he said as he raised his arms and put them around Mikk's neck.

"Not teasing. Just making sure this change of events hasn't killed the mood." Tyki whispered as he left a soft kiss in Allen's biceps.

"Please, the only way you could kill the mood would be by bringing a woman in. Or the twins." He said as he pressed himself more into him.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He whispered and then gave a firm yet gentle stroke to Walker's cock. "Do something for me?" He asked as he continued stroking.

"Whatever you want." He breathed out.

"Get on your knees and lean over the edge, _gatinho_."

"Did you just call me _gatinho_?" The white haired asked as he obeyed.

"Suits you." Tyki only said as he positioned himself, also kneeling, behind Allen, he then leaned over him, purposely bumping his front with the boy's rear making him groan deep in his throat and then grabbed the shower gel, put some on his fingers and then sneaked the other hand around the ex-Exorcist's waist to lift it up.

Thankfully Allen was so small that he could support him with no trouble with just one hand. He brought his soaped hand to the puckered entrance and pushed one finger in, slowly, wriggling it around a bit. He knew about the Crowned Clown healing Allen if their sex had been too rough and that would mean Allen was usually really tight, but in this occasion he was going to be especially tight since they had been away from each other for about two months so he wanted to be more careful than ever before. He had hurt the boy emotionally; he was _not_ going to do it physically.

"Tyki…" Allen sighed, his hips moving.

"Shh… Calm down, babe. I want you to enjoy this so don't rush it, ok? I promise that what it's to come is going to be so much better." He cooed as he kissed his back, introducing the second finger and scissoring slowly, making sure Allen would feel every single movement going on inside him. Slowly he started to thrust, doing a circular motion.

_Yeah, it's so easy to say calm down when you are not the one being touched and stimulated like this._ Allen thought. The younger wanted to snap at Tyki to get on with it, but he knew Tyki wanted to make it special for him, so he decided to fold his arms on the edge, rest his head in them and indeed enjoy the treatment he was receiving.

The Pleasure smiled fondly at the sight of his lover being so relaxed and all thanks to himself. It was not usual that he could see Allen like this and he was truly happy.

'Fuck, I'm becoming such a sap.' He thought to himself, but he couldn't help it, he loved the boy.

"Tyki, please…" Allen moaned and he wriggled his ass to get something more than scissoring.

"Ok, since you have behaved so well." He said and then started thrusting his fingers all the way in and all the way out, making Walker start moaning higher, also his hips and legs started to move for more contact making the water dance around them. Tyki smiled when his lover let out a rather high sob when he pressed his fingers in his prostate. He then sat down and made Allen go back between his legs, his fingers still buried inside him what caused a motion that made Allen sob in pleasure again. He then slipped his finger out and then made sure that all the soap was out of his babe's passage. "You ok there?"

"Yes, of course." Allen breathed out.

"I think you are ready for your surprise, then." He stated as he stood up, carrying the boy in his arm, leaving him on the floor to quickly pat him dry with a big black and white towel and then do the same with himself. He directed the boy back to the bed and made him lay down on his belly.

"Do you trust me babe?"

"With my life." Allen replied looking at him over his shoulder and flashing him a beautiful smile and Tyki could only hover over that body in front of him and to kiss him sweetly.

"I'm so happy to hear this, because what I'm about to do is something I have never done before with anyone." He explained and Allen nodded, letting him know that he was perfectly ok with whatever he was going to do to him.

Mikk smiled and licked the entrance softly, pulling a whine out of the younger male.

"Oh holy fuck Tyki!" Allen yelled when he made his tongue go through Allen's body and lick his prostate dead on.

Tyki smirked and continued to lick the insides of his boyfriend, making him squirm, moan and beg to be let go, but he was feeling like teasing him a bit, so he took a hold of the base of his cock to prevent him from coming.

"Please, please, please, please, let me come Tyki. Please let me come please." He was writhing on the bed, making a mess of the bed sheets with pre-come, sweat and drooling. "Tyki-pet please!" He yelled so loud that Tyki was surprised that no one came running to their room.

He finally let go of his hold and while his tongue is still working magic in Allen's insides, his hand was stroking the hard cock.

"Fuck!" The white haired one moaned and came all over the bed sheets and the hand. Tyki retreated and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his nape.

"So?"

"Why the fuck hadn't you done that sooner?" Allen asked, breathing hard as he turned around.

Mikk laughed and brushed their noses. "Sorry." He whispered and Allen rolled his eyes before forcing him to lie down. "Babe?"

"My turn to make you feel good." He whispered as he started licking the stigma in his neck. He then went down, his tongue trailing a path until his mouth arrived and attached to one of his nipples.

"Ngh!" He moaned when a hand pinched the back of his thighs. "Allen…"

"Hey, you made me wait. Besides, I want to make you feel go too." The boy said as he went to lick his navel, thrusting his tongue.

Tyki sighed knowing he couldn't win this battle, so he let his lover do whatever he wanted with his body, just like he had done previously.

"Ah!" He bit his lips down, trying to stifle his moans, but Allen tapped his hand and he released them. It had taken a while before he understood Walker's silent method of speaking when his mouth was full. A tap here, a pinch there… It was complicated at first, but now… it was even arousing. "Allen…"

"Yes darling?"

"Would you suck me off?"

"If it is what you want." He smiled sweetly before going further down. Once in front of the hard cock, Allen moaned softly before licking the tip.

He continued to lick and kiss the shaft for some more minutes and then he took the head in his mouth, suckling contentedly. And he could tell that Tyki was slowly becoming undone in his hands. He grinned and then started to softly munch around the shaft, knowing that Tyki didn't mind a bit of pain at all.

"Allen!" Oh yes, Tyki was whining now. And trashing. "Babe! Let me come!" He said and Allen let go of that cock with a soft pop.

"Hm… Not yet." He said.

"W-what?" He looked down only to see that Allen was right in front of his face. "Allen?"

"I want to feel you inside me. I need it." The younger say before kissing his lips softly, lowering his hips and making their members touch, sending a current of pleasure through their bodies. "Fuck."

He grabbed Tyki's cock and lowered himself on it, moaning softly.

"Damn babe. Do you have any idea of how hot is the view I'm getting?"

"Hum. Can't be hotter than you all sweaty and pleading." The white haired one replied and then started to grind his hips, moaning softly.

"Hn." Tyki said as he blushed (just a bit!) and then he brought his hands to slender hips, helping the grinding motion. "Come on babe." He growled.

"Ngh. Impatient much?" Allen said as he put his hand on the strong abs.

"Of course. I've been away from you for about two months, if I wasn't impatient there would be something wrong with me." Tyki said as he pushed himself off the mattress so he could sit, moving Allen along with him.

"Ngh!" The boy wrapped an arm around his neck and the other one around his back and started to move, slowly. "Ah. Tyki." He moaned and searched for his lover's lips, which he found more than willingly to kiss him back.

Their lovemaking had started with tenderness, however now they were desperate to feel each other completely, to the point that Allen was making use of his improved, blackened legs.

"A-Allen, babe, s-slow down-n." Mikk said, grabbing his hips and making the white haired teen reduce his frenetic pace down.

"N-no! Why?" He whined, trying to speed up again.

Tyki, upon seeing this, forced him to lie down on his back, under his own body and kissed him, effectively pinning him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I won't." He whimpered.

"No. I'll do it." He said before withdrawing from him to slam back in, making the boy arch off the bed.

"Shit!" Tyki had just stabbed his prostate dead on. And continued to do so as he ravaged him.

It didn't take long for Allen to cum, moaning his lover's name. Blindly, as his eyes were shut, he grabbed the dark hair and yanked it hard, making the elder growl.

"Tyki-pet… cum… cum inside of me." He moaned as the elder continued to fuck into the mattress (just because he had already cummed, it didn't mean it didn't feel fucking amazing to be manhandled like that.)

"Oh yes boy. I'm going to cum inside you, mark you for life." He moaned as he brought a hand down to the ex-exorcist's nipples and tugged one.

"Tyki! No!" He moaned, trying to swat his hand away.

"Why?"

"You are going to make me hard again." Allen whined.

"Alright." Mikk said as he stilled and spilled inside the younger male, who moan in pleasure when he felt the sticky white seed of his lover fill him up. "Fuck, that was so good." He said, breathing harshly.

"Yes. Yes it was." Allen said as he pushed him down to kiss his lips sweetly. "Love you."

"Hmm… Love you too." Tyki replied as he slowly pulled out of him, frowning when Allen winced in pain. "I should have stopped you before." He said as he took the boy in his arms and made him rest against the fluffy pillowed. "You ok babe?"

"Was worth it." Allen said softly as he found his way into his lover's embrace.

"Still. You should be more careful." He said and kissed his hair and then stood up to go fetch a towel to clean them both. "Here." He said as he whipped the semen of his boyfriend's body, earning a full sweet grin. Once they both were relatively clean he lay down again, on his side, and caressed the sweet cheeks. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" Allen asked, burying his head in his chest.

"Tomorrow morning… make love to me?" He asked softly, suddenly feeling a bit fidgety.

"Of course." Allen said, smiling before kissing his lips. "Good night Tyki-pet." He whispered as he huddled against him, closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep.

"Good night shonen." He whispered softly before closing his eyes too, holding the boy tight in his arms. God, he had missed him so much, and by the way Allen was pressing against himself he knew the boy missed him just as much.

* * *

Next morning Tyki woke up with something warm, wet and a bit raspy in his chest… and his neck. And his knee too! What was going on? He opened his eyes and looked down just to find three identical Allens.

"What…?"

"Good morning Tyki-pet!" The three of them chorused before throwing themselves to him, trying to be the first one to get a kiss. And while one of them succeeded, the other two settled for licking his body.

"Allen. What's… what's that?" He asked to none of them in concrete.

"My clones." A voice from the other side of the room said.

"Huh?" He looked at his side and saw Allen drying his head with a towel. "Clones?" He gasped as one of the Allens sucked on his stigmata.

"I can create whatever I want with Dark matter, remember?" All said as he sat next to him.

"I know that. But this?" He asked, looking up to the real Walker.

"I'm amazing, I know." He said as he kissed him, ravishing his mouth completely. "Now, hush. You are only allowed to plead and moan." He whispered as he made a hand gesture and the three clones moved away from the body they had been attending so far and sat on the lounge.

Allen took their place as he started to worship his boyfriend's body with tongue and hands.

"Allen!" He moaned when the boy nipped his neck stigma.

The boy didn't reply, he just kept mapping him, paying special attention to the dark nipples, which caused the man to moan higher. He didn't see Allen make a gesture with his hand, beaconing one of the clones to go next to them.

"Ahh!" Tyki looked down when he saw another Allen licking his other nipple. "No… Don't want it… like this." He moaned.

"Shush. This is not whether you want it like this or not, this is about making you feel as good as possible. And even if I'm amazing on my own, I want to surpass this limit and bring you into the craziest sexual madness you have ever experienced." He whispered hotly in his ear, licking the shell.

Tyki didn't doubt it one bit. He didn't find it in him to tell the other to stop.

As one Allen continued to lick him all over the other one had started to stroke him.

"Ngh. Allen…" He wanted to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't, not one he was receiving so much attention from his lover…s. "More… please." He was begging. And they hadn't even gone down to the heavy stuff. He was going to die. He was going to die out of pleasure. Which considering he was the Noah of Pleasure, wasn't that bad.

"Oh fuck!" He arched of the bed when one Allen deep dthroated him and the other one licked his balls. They continued with the ministration while he left his voice moaning. "A-Allen… I'm going t-t-to cum." He moaned.

He could feel his own saliva leaking out of his mouth, but he couldn't so anything to avoid it, he could barely distinguish anything in front of his eyes and he was sure that his throat was going to be sore for the whole next week.

The boy only smirked and made the other two go to the bed to and Tyki came, trashing and bucking when the other two sucked at his nipples.

"Hm… Delicious as always, Tyki-pet." The Allen that sucked him off said, licking his lips and fingers. "Hey, Tyki-pet, you know how last night you did something you had never done to anyone?" The elder nodded, still trying to make his head work. "Would you be up for something new?" He asked, the clones going away once more.

Tyki blinked, confused and slightly scared: this was the first time Allen ever asked for his consentient so it had to be pretty big what he wanted to do with him. Cutting? Choking? No wait, they already had done the choking and Allen didn't ask for his opinion in such a serious tone.

"What… is it?" He asked breathily.

"Double penetration. Would be up for it?" The white haired by asked, one hand stroking the thigh, as if trying to convince him.

"Oh fuck yes." He said and Allen blinked and then smirked.

"That was easy." He teased as he licked from the knee to the hipbone slowly. "Have you been wanting this, Tyki-pet?" He asked sensuously, his eyes reminding the elder of a cheetah ready to jump at him.

"Hell yes." He replied.

"You should have asked, you know I'll give you anything you want if it's in my power." Allen whispered as he kept licking, giving him time to recuperate. Noah or not, they did need a little time to come back full force.

"I didn't think you'd want to…" He replied.

"That depends on who you had in mind. Who was it?" He asked, still licking and smirking at how responsive the Portuguese was being.

"Cross…"

"Hmm…" The younger purred. "I totally would have gone with it…" He said as he straddled him to kiss the abused lips.

"Y-you… ngh… would?"

"Of course. I love you, darling, and I would never cheat on you, but Shishō is really hot… and we have a bit of history together…"

"Huh?"

"Haven't I told you? Shishō is the one who taught me to do all those things you like so much Tyki-pet…" He said as he lapped the stigma.

The man gasped at both the current that shocked his body and what Allen had said. Fuck, he would have to buy Cross a year worth of cigarettes.

"Ah?" He felt something grab him and turn him around, leaving him in all fours. He looked up and saw one of the clones holding his wrists with rather tiny hands. Talk about vulnerable positions. But he knew Allen would never take more than he offered.

"Don't move." He said as he slapped the elder's rear, causing him to moan out quite loudly. "Ohh! He smirked and slapped him again, getting the same reaction. "How could I forget how much you love being manhandled like this?"

"Allen…" The elder whimpered once more, trying to get more physical contact by trying to press himself to him, only to be tugged into the first position by the Allen grabbing his wrists.

"Do. Not. Move. Tyki-pet." He drawled as he massaged his buttocks and Mikk shivered under him.

"Ngh!" He let his head hung down when slick fingertip (drenched in Dark matter, probably) found it's way into him. He felt the finger starting to move slowly in and out, making some delicious circular motion from time to time. "A-Allen…" He moaned.

"Shh… We have to make sure that we prep you nice, darling." Allen cooed as he nipped his lower back, sending chills al over his body as he slipped another finger in, causing him to moan softly. "Now, that's it, keeping moaning for me… us." He moaned louder at that causing the younger to chuckle.

The white haired kept fingering him at a slowly pace, relishing on the way Tyki always stopped himself from trying to get more contact, the way his voice, usually demanding and teasing was broken down to moans and occasional sobs. Fuck, he had become addicted to this. He bent down and kissed the space between his shoulder blades.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and Tyki trembled, although Allen couldn't tell if it was because of the words or because of the third finger inside him.

"Ah. _M-Mais_…" Sometimes Tyki slipped into Portuguese, but to Allen, that just made everything hotter. Because not only Tyki sounded fucking sexy in his mother tongue but because it meant that his brain was pure mush and couldn't think straight which meant he was doing an amazing job.

"Don't worry, you'll be having it soon." Both Allen told him.

Tyki knew. He knew he was slipping into the sexual madness Allen had promised him, but please, the man was just teasing him in all ways possible: four finger up his ass, one Allen holding his wrists down and another one under him and… when did he get there?

"H-how…?"

"You were too occupied on moaning to notice." The underneath Allen said, smirking before lapping his left nipple.

"Ngh!" Ok, he was hyper sensitive now. "Pl-please Allen… No more…"

"No more what, Tyki-pet?" The real Allen, the one stretching, him asked.

"No more ah… teasing. I-I need you. Please." He looked at him and the teen stopped dead on at the sight his boyfriend was offering him: tear lust glazed eyes, sweaty body, hair messy and sticking to his face, mouth open and drooling, plush lips but the best of all… was the love his eyes held. It was breath taking, really, specially for someone who barely knew love like him.

He smiled and kissed his shoulder before removing his fingers and helping the Noah to turn around. And then ravished his mouth, grabbing his cheeks. "I love you so very much." He said and the Noah blinked, obviously trying to comprehend his words as his brain was working as it normally did.

"I… too…" Was all he could muster before smiling.

"Good." He said as he pulled the man into a sitting position. Right on his lap. He let him come down of his absolute pleasure high before kissing him, softer this time. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Tyki said as he wrapped his arms around him and took a hold of Allen's more than hard rock cock. "God, you are going to feel so good." He whimpered.

"Don't I always?" Allen teasingly asked as he helped him impale himself onto his dick. "Ngh. Tyki-pet… You feel so good…"

"You too…" He grabbed his shoulder and started to bounce on him, slowly at first and once he grew used to the feeling, Walker made him stop. "W-what…?"

"We still need to put something else in you, don't we?" Tyki whimpered softly out of pleasure and he felt on of the two Allen's sit right behind him. "If it's too much just say it and we'll stop, ok?"

"It's ok, don't worry, I have handled worst pain." Tyki said as he nestled his face in the boy's neck, holding a breath when he was pushed up and felt how the second Allen started to penetrate him. He tensed slightly, only to have the teen stroking his cock and murmur sweet nothings to him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes; Tyki breathing deeply while both Allen's caressed his skin, distracting him from the pain.

"M-move." Tyki said, still not letting go of Allen's neck.

The one behind him grabbed his hips and starting to help him go up and then on their cocks, slowly.

"Oh fuck." He moaned, now moving on his own. "This feels so good." He whimpered. "You fill me so good, so good." He said as he started to move faster, stilling when they hit his prostate dead on. "Oh holy shit!" He moaned and he looked over his shoulder when he felt something moving. The something being the Allen clone, which had let himself fall down on the bed, only to be imitated by the real one, who only smirked at him and with a hand gesture, brought the other two clones next to them.

They looked up at the elder and smirked before they started to lick him all over. "Keep moving." Allen told him.

And move he did, indeed. And moaned. A lot. There were too many hands, too many tongues and too much pleasure for him to handle.

"B-babe I'm going… to… to…" He stilled as he spilled inside one of the Allens mouth.

"Oh shit." The Allens inside him moaned as the filled him to the brim.

After a few minutes Allen made disappear the clones and caught him when he slumped forward. He then slipped out and helped the elder to rest face down on the bed. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked softly.

"Never been better. That was amazing."

"Bloody amazing." Allen whispered as he lay down next to him, nuzzling his neck. It was amazing how Walker could go back to his touchy-feely lovey-dovey self after he made Tyki cry out for his cock in a matter of seconds. "Should we take a bath?"

"Yeah. I don't think the Earl would appreciate us going to breakfast reeking of sex." Tyki whispered tiredly. "What time is it?"

"Hm… About ten…"

"Good. We can sleep some more." Tyki whispered as he nuzzled stark white hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When they woke up, it was thanks to quite loud knocks on their door.

"What?" Allen yelled, pissed off as he covered him and Tyki, who was still sleeping.

The door burst open and everyone came in. "Don't you think you could have told us you were back?" Nea yelled at him. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry." Allen said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Could at least make it look like you were." His uncle growled. "When did you come back?"

"Last night." Tyki groaned as he turned his head to stare at their family. "Now if you don't mind, I'm aching all over, my ass filled with cum and I want to sleep, so if you don't start getting out of here I'm going to start telling you detail by detail all we did." At that, everyone fled out of the room, Neah being the first one, Sheryl and LuluBell looking quite reticent to leave and The Earl being the last one.

"I'll tell the kitchen to bring food for you." He told them as he went to the door. "I'm glad you are back, kids." He only said before he closed the door.

"Great, now I won't be able to sleep again." Allen complained as he cuddled against Tyki, who only chuckled.

"We should have expected that." He said as he kissed the crown of white hair. "Ah well, let's go have a nice bath, yeah?" The Portuguese suggested as he sat, groaning when every single muscle on his body cried in pain.

"Are you ok? Was I too rough?" Allen asked worriedly as he knelt besides him.

"Of curse not. You were gentle, you prepared me perfectly and you made sure I enjoyed it as much as I could." Tyki cupped his cheek and brought him down to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Don't know why, but you're welcome." Allen said as he stood up. "'m going to fill the tub. Can you come on your own?"

"Sure babe." He said.

Ten minutes later Allen was washing Mikk's silky, dark hair. The man was sitting between his legs and purring at the contact. They stayed in the water, talking in soft, intimate murmurs that were only meant by their ears. When the water started to turn cold, they stepped out of the tub, put on two bathroom robes and went to their room, where a whole banquet was waiting for them… Or better yet, Allen.

And as Tyki watched his petite boyfriend stuff his mouth, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was that he got such a wonderful partner like him. Not only because the sex was great (great…. No, much more than great) but because Allen complemented him perfectly. He grabbed his arm and kissed his cheek soundly, receiving a bright smile in response.

"Something the matter?" Allen asked once he swallowed whatever he had in his mouth at the moment.

"No. I'm just happy that we are together again." He said and hugged him tightly.

"So am I, Tyki-pet, so am I." Allen said as he went to sit on his lap.

Because, how couldn't he be happy to be with his Tyki-pet? Those weeks they spent apart had been hell for him and he wasn't going to let the elder to run away from him ever again. Because they belonged together. And that was it. And no one was going to do them apart, and definitely not Road with her gossip ways.

* * *

**I might to an epilogue but that's only if you guys want, so let me know!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There it is! The last part! I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

The Black Order members could not believe it: not only had they been defeated in a matter of a few hours, not only had they seen how Allen enjoyed beating them to bloody pulps and how he destroyed Innocence, they had to also see Cross, Miranda and Krory joining forces with the Noah family.

And now they were tied up with Dark matter that Allen so kindly created for them and watching Sheryl using with some of the scientists as his puppets.

"General… why?" Lenalee asked, crying.

"Hm… Even if you are cute girl, you can't compare to Allen." The boy smirked, leaving Tyki's side and going next to his Master. "You abandoned _my child_, you buried him alive and you expected me to work with you. Please, I despised you from before, why would I work with a bunch of filthy hypocrites like you?" Allen smiled brightly at him at the 'my child' part, happy to know his Master had cared from the beginning and that considered him almost like a son… Wait. Did that mean they committed incest? He shrugged mentally, anyway, it could also be considered incest with Tyki-pet.

"This is not Allen, Cross! And you know it! The Fourteenth has taken over him!" Tiedoll yelled and all the Noah Family plus the red haired man laughed.

At that, Nea moved next to them. "As you can see, I have not taken over _my precious nephew_." The Noah said. "By the way, my name Nea Walker."

"Walker?" Everyone stared at them. "How…?"

"Mana was my older brother. So as you can see, I'm me and Allen is Allen. He chose to join us, no one pushed him to do anything… but you." He said as he hugged the boy, who only smiled at him. "So I guess that in behalf of the whole family, we should thank you for driving him to us. Especially to Tyki."

At that, everyone stared at said man, who also went to them and kissed Allen on the lips, groaning when Allen circled an arm around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

"What the hell?" Kanda yelled.

"Oh, don't act like that, Yuu. I did tell you that I was with Tyki-pet…" Allen said as he pressed himself tighter against the elder Noah, who smirked. "Hey Earl? What do you want to do with them?" The Fifteenth called.

"Whatever you want."

"I say we let Road have her fun." Allen replied and the girl chirped in delight before hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Allen!"

"Where's Link?" Madarao suddenly said and Allen frowned as he walked up to Leverrier.

"Where's he?" Allen hissed, grabbing his hair.

"As if I'd tell you." The man smirked and Allen punched him right on the solar plexus.

"You better answer, son of a bitch, or I'll make sure your life is hell from now on." He growled as he started to drench his hand in Dark Matter.

And when Leverrier didn't answer, the white haired ex-exorcist, smirked before introducing the Dark Matter in him. All the Black Order members stared in awe at Allen, who was now licking his lips that were stained with the Inspector's blood that was rushing out of his body via the multiple injures he had.

"Wh-what did you do, bastard?" The man asked.

"Your body is ours, now, Leverrier. You don't have blood anymore, now all you have running through your veins is Dark Matter. You'll feel how your body dies, slowly, but you won't die… until one of us allows it." He explained. "Now, where. Is. Link?" He asked.

"He does know that I can read his thought's, right?" Wisely asked Tyki.

"Might have forgotten."

"Let the kid play, he is obviously having a great time." Fiidora said.

"But I wanna play too!" Road whined.

Allen started to play with the Dark Matter inside Leverrier's body, making it stop or go faster, enjoy the pained expression of the man.

"D-dung…"

"The dungeons? Was that so hard?" Allen said as he stood. "Hey, Madarao, why don't you come with me?" He said as he stood up, pushing the man down.

"Sure." The half-Akuma said.

The younger Walker walked up to Tyki and kissed him. "Don't kill him, ok?"

"As you wish, babe." He replied before kissing him again, making the younger moan.

As Allen and Madarao walked down to the dungeons, Road started to play with her new toys while the twins complained to the Earl that they wanted to play too.

* * *

Allen and Madarao walked in silence to the dungeons. They stopped inside next to the cell were Link was.

"Oh fuck." He whispered as he shoved the door open and kneeled next to the dirty, chained and malnourished man. "Link?" He whispered, his hand touching cold skin.

"A-Allen?" He whispered. "Y-you are not… dead."

"Of course not. They can't kill me." He said.

"What happened?"

"Not now. We have to move." He whispered softly.

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe." He said.

"You'll be there?"

"I can't. But someone else we'll be with you. He'll take good care of you." He said as he summoned dark matter and cut the chains.

"Ok." After that, he lost all consciousness again.

"Madarao, go back to the ark with him, please." Allen said as he picked up the CROW member and gave it to his companion. "Make sure he eats something when he wakes up id we are not back yet."

"Alright." Allen opened the door and they disappeared.

He didn't know why Link was imprisoned, nor why he was being tortured without food but he sure as hell was going to find out. And he knew he was going to be involved somehow.

He returned to the hall, were Road was making everyone go crazy, besides Leverrier, who was watching everything with horrified eyes.

"Hey, Earl, I need to take him home." Allen said, a hand grabbing Tyki's.

"Sure. Madarao and the boy you asked for?"

"I sent them to the ark."

"Alright. Road, start finishing and let Jasdevi play a bit too. Allen, Nea and Tyki, go back to the Ark."

"See you later." The elder Walker purred before kissing Adam. "Let's go kids." He said and the other too huffed. "Marian, what are you going to do?"

"We'll see." The redhead only said. "Hey, idiot apprentice." Allen turned around and he gave him thumbs up, making the teen chuckle.

"What was that?" Tyki asked.

"Secret!" Allen replied, giggling when the taller groaned. I'm going to see Link."

"Want us to come with you?" Nea asked.

"I'll call you." He said as he went to the chamber where Link and Madarao where. He opened the door and blinked at the scene before his eyes: Madarao was softly stroking Link's blond hair. "You never got the chance to tell him, did you?" he asked gently and he blinked, surprised, when Madarao looked at him, confused.

Had he really just caught off guard an ex-member of CROW? Wow.

"Excuse me?"

"He likes you back. He used to mumble your name in his sleep." Allen said as he sat on the other side of Link and removed some of the dirt in his cheek. "Leave us alone." He said.

"You are not…"

"I said: leave us alone." He repeated, eyes hard as steel and the half-Akuma obeyed, obviously displeased. "Link, Link… Hey, wake up already!" Nothing. Time to bring the big guns out. "If you don't wake up I won't give you pie." And it Link woke up. It always worked like a charm.

"Pie?"

"Not yet." Allen said as he helped the man to sit straight and realisation suddenly hit him: this was just like Tyki had done to him. He had been on the rescued injured person side and now he was being the saviour. "You gotta tell me what happened. Why you, of all people, were in the dungeons."

"Hungry." Link only said and Allen nodded.

_Uncle?_

_Yeah?_

_Could you send some food here? And all the pies we have?_

_Sure. Is he alright?_

_Well, so far he is not freaking out._

_Either were you, remember?_

"Where am I?" Link asked.

"The Ark."

"Wasn't it white?"

"The _Noah_ Ark." Allen pointed out.

"Oh. Is good, then." He slurred and the boy blinked at him.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you just said?" Allen said.

"They are bad people. They locked me because they assumed I knew that you had joined them. Leverrier told to only give me bread, garlic and water." He said, his words still a bit slurred and frowning, obviously making an effort not to switch to his mother tongue.

"You are not mad at me?" He asked in German, smiling softly.

"Nein. Is not your fault, they did this to you. To me." There was a knock on the door and Walker was almost about to rub his eyes when he saw he proud, stoic, strong EX-member of CROW flinch. "Who is that?"

"Dinner." Allen said as he stood up and opened the door, two Akuma skeletons and Nea carrying trays of cakes, pies and other sweet stuff. "Oh, hey Link, I think you should meet someone." He said as he pulled Nea by the sleeve to the bed.

"Hey there boy."

"Who is he?" The 'boy' asked.

"He, is the reason of why you were told to supervise me."

Link blinked, his mind still not working properly. "The 14th?"

"Seriously, none of you know my real name?"

"Shishō did."

"He doesn't count." He growled as he looked at the boy. "Nea. Nea Walker."

"Walker?"

"Yes. He's my uncle." Allen said as he cut a portion of pumpkin pie.

"I'll see you later." Nea said before he walked away.

"Did you know? About him being your uncle." Link asked as he took the piece of pie he was being given.

"Yeah. Shishō told me." He replied as he took a whole pie for himself.

"Walker."

"Hm?"

"Have you been here all the time with me?" He asked.

"Nope." He was smiling smugly and the German felt like he was up to something.

"Who was here, then?"

"Madarao." Allen stood and grinned cheekily. "I'm going to get him back. He seemed quite reluctant to leave your side. Who knows, he might feel the same."

He heard the blond gasp and he smirked in his mind. "H-how do you…?"

"It always amazed me that a CROW like you would talk in his sleep." He smiled at him and opened the door. "I'll let hima know you are awake."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"What's going to happen to me?" Allen froze at that question.

"I don't know. We are going to discuss it now. But, if you want you could become an ally of ours, like Shishō, Krory and Miranda. Though it's up to you." He then turned around, his back pressed to the door. "Though, remember, that Madarao is going to stay."

"That's not playing fair."

"Oh yeah, you don't know it yet. I'm the 15th Noah, The Noah of Cheating. Suits, me, don't you think?"

"Yes, it does."

"Just think it carefully, will you?"

Link nodded and Allen walked away, letting Madarao go inside and he closed the door softly, locking the door to give them some privacy.

* * *

He went back to the family dinner room, where everyone was waiting for him. He sat besides his boyfriend, kissing his cheek.

"Everything ok?" Tyki asked, taking his hand in his.

"Yeah. Madarao is with him now." He replied. "So, Earl, what are we going to do with him?"

"It all depends. If he is willing to join us nothing will happens, of course. If he wants to go back to the Order, will have to kill him, if he wants to become neutral… I guess we would just have to be sure he is not leaking information to anyone." The Earl dictated. "Fiidora, Wisely, if that happens you'll be in charge."

Both nodded.

"So, what did you do with them?" Nea asked and everyone started to tell what they did, the most enthusiastic, of course, the twins and Road.

"Millennium Earl, sir, what do we do with him?" Two Level 3s asked, carrying an almost unconscious Leverrier.

"Lock him up." The Earl said and the Akuma's bowed before going away. "Good, now let's have something to eat. I'm starving."

And of course, Allen was the first one to go with that idea. Tyki chuckled next to him and kissed him. "Before you start to eat and ignore me, can I have a word with you?"

"Huh? Sure Tyki-pet." He was slightly confused and it showed by the way he blinked as he followed Mikk to their room. He sat down next to him on their enormous bed. And he was starting to feel uneasy because Tyki was saying bloody nothing! "Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do?"

"Huh? No. Why would you think that?" The elder asked, surprised.

Allen shrugged as if he didn't care. "You are acting weird."

"Oh. Oh! Sorry babe. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you. We really haven't been able lately."

The white haired one smiled as he climbed on his lap. "I'm sorry. I was so focused on the mission that I neglected you." He whispered softly.

"Hm. Is ok, I know you had too. Besides, now they are gone, so we'll have the rest of our lives to make up for it." Tyki whispered to him.

"Right." He said before kissing him. "So, the other day I talked with Shishō."

The Portuguese frowned, confused. Why was that special? It wasn't the first time Master and pupil talked. "Ok?"

"Do you remember what you told me our first night together when we came back?"

"Told you a lot of things. Care to be more precise?" He said one of his hands playing with the snow hair.

"About you and I and him in a bed pounding into you…" Allen whispered as he started to lick his collarbone after he moved the shirt a bit.

"Y-you told him?" He gasped.

"Well, you seemed to want it and I did tell you I was totally going with it. But he said that only if you agreed, so it's your decision." He said, resting his head in his shoulder.

"B-but you won't…" He didn't want to create an argument, but Allen did say that he and Cross had been together and that Cross taught him almost everything, what it he wanted to go back to his first lover?

"I won't?"

"L-leave…?"

"Tyki!" The man looked up, definitely not used at Allen called him without the endearment behind. "Shishō and I only had sex, it was never about love. I mean, I love him, but just as you'd love a parental figure, even if he wasn't it much. And I know he loves me as a son… sort of. But never that kind of love, ok?" He said, his fingers caressing the high cheekbones. "It was sex with him, but it has always been making love with you." He confessed, blushing prettily.

"Same here, babe. It's always been lovemaking with you, never before." They nuzzled their noses and if someone saw that, they would not believe that those two had killed a great deal of the Order members with no emotion aside from fun and joy.

"So… what do you say? We would rock your world, I promise." Allen said, smiling cheekily. "Inside you, moving in and out, and Shishō's hands are so skilled… he could make you come with just one hand." He whispered, sending shiver through the elder's body.

"You two better deliver, then." Tyki whispered.

"We will." Allen smiled cheekily and then stood up "Should we join them already? I'm still hungry."

"Maybe we should check on the boy and Madarao? It's been almost two hours since you were there." Tyki suggested and Allen grinned at him.

"Let's go." They walked up to the room and Mikk opened the door slightly, frowning when he heard nothing. Both Noah peeked inside, Allen smiling when he saw that the half-Akuma was lying on the bed, sleeping, one arm wrapped around the blonde's waist and said blond had one of his arms draped over the other's back.

"I guess he is going to stay, in the end." The dark haired one said as he closed the door. He then pushed Allen softly against it. "You changed it."

"Uh?"

"The way we used to act, everything. You coming here… it gave us the opportunity to be happy. You gave Nea back to the Earl, you gave Madarao that boy, you basically made us win, but more importantly, you accepted me."

"How could I not? I'm the hideous one here, remember?' he asked, but there wasn't self-contempt anymore in his words.

"Love you."

"Hm… Love you too." He whispered before kissing him softly, a black hand messed his hair, making him groan. Tyki bit his lip, drawing blood and then sucked it, which caused the white haired one to moan wantonly and to shift his hips.

"If you to are done of making out next to the room where an _injured man_ is at, please come join us for lunch." They split and looked at the Earl, who was looking at them sternly.

"Sorry Earl." They both said as they ran downstairs.

"Kids." The Head of the family simply said, shaking his head as he followed them. But Tyki was right: the 15th did change them.

"Ah! Shishō, Miranda, Krory!" Allen exclaimed when he saw the three of them sitting on the table, Miranda talking with Road, Krory with Maitora and Cross being yelled at by Jasdevi, although Cross was ignoring them in favour of talking to Nea.

"Ah! Idiot apprentice! About time!" Allen growled at him and joined the twins at yelling at him when his master threw him an envelope.

Sheryl snickered as he went besides his brother. "Feisty, ain't he?"

"You have no idea." Tyki replied and sat down, tugging his boyfriend along. "C'mon, let's eat, you can continue later." Allen huffed, but sat down nonetheless.

Once everyone was sitting around (with three doing it very reluctantly) the Earl stood up to give the speech in order. "We won today. After around 7000 years of war, we finally won. There are only four…"

"Five." Both Master and pupil said.

"Five?"

"Shishō has two Innocences." Allen growled, still glaring at the redhead.

"Ok then. There are only five remaining Innocences and we are _not_ going to touch them nor harm them, understood?" He said staring at the twins. "Anyway, if there's something you would like us to do for you, please do ask. I know we don't have the best reputation" every single Noah snickered at that, Allen included. "but I am fair to those who helped us and/or joined us by their free will. So, as I said, please ask me if there's something I can do for you." He sat down again and the Akuma started to bring the food, putting extra dishes around Allen.

"Earl?"

"Yes Allen?"

"We'll need more food." Everyone stared at him. "Not for me. Krory. He eats as much as I do." He said and the ex-exorcist nodded, looking rather embarrassed.

"Alright. You. Tell the kitchen to start preparing more food." The Earl told to one of the Akuma.

Allen sighed and leaned into Tyki when he felt his partner stroking his thigh: he was with his family now. His real and only family. He leaned over and brought a hand to Tyki, forcing him to face him and then kissed him right on the lips, softly and intimately, earning a few catcalls and a squeak, definitely from Miranda.

Just as it should be. As it should have always been.

* * *

**There it is! It's officially finished! Did you like it? Yes? No? Should I do the threesome? Link and Madarao? Let me know!**

**And I want to thank all of you who have followed with this crazy-story-supposed-to-be-a-oneshot!**


End file.
